The New Girl
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Everyone goes to Shikon High where all the girls drool over the Taisho brothers. Kagome is the new girl at school and finds that she has a lot of attention from the opposite sex. Will Kagome like this new school? Will she make friends? Huh Sesshoumaru?
1. A Beginning

Summary: Everyone goes to Shikon High where all the girls drool over the Taisho brothers. Kagome Higurashi is the new girl at school and finds that she has a lot of attention from the opposite sex. Will Kagome like this new school? Will she make any friends? And what does Sesshoumaru have to do with all of this?

The New Girl

Chapter One – A Beginning

Kagome sighed heavily as she pulled into the parking lot of her new school. Shikon High School. The school had the best reputation and was the most popular in all of Tokyo. People here always had high expectations and usually became very successful when they left school. Kagome didn't really care about that though, she just wanted to get in and get out, she was never really a fan of school. She just hoped this school would be better than her last. Her previous school was a nightmare, they had children dangling out of the windows like monkeys; doors blown off their hinges; people setting fire to the school gym and teachers knocking back shots of vodka. She was so glad that they had to move to another part of Tokyo because of her mother's promotion.

So far everything seemed fine, the school looked decent enough. It was very neat looking and very clean. People seemed happy no matter what race there were. Kagome noticed hanyous, youkai and humans all hanging out together. Yes, this would definitely be an improvement. The only reason why she had picked to go to this school was because it was the only school in the area that didn't enforce uniform, Kagome was indeed very pleased to have gone with her decision.

Deciding to get this all over with Kagome slid out of her black Saab convertible (A/N: I'm not very good with what car is what if you know what I mean) and threw her bag over her shoulders. She dusted her blue skinny jeans off and headed towards her new school. She had chosen a good day to wear silver flats and her favourite white backless top, the heat was immense. Getting from the heat as fast as she could Kagome ran into the cool crowded corridors and followed the small map she'd been given days earlier by her headmaster. Where on earth was the secretary's office? She stopped in the middle of the corridor to get a better look at her map when someone barged straight into her causing her to fly into the notice board "Inuyasha come back here and apologize!" A girl with brown/blackish hair tied back screamed at the offender

"Keh, I don't have the time" He called back as he raced off to his destination. The girl shook her head and approached Kagome who was rubbing her arm

"Hey, I'm so sorry about that" She smiled softly as she neared her "My boyfriend can be quite the ass when he wants to be"

"Oh don't worry about it" Kagome replied with a small smile "It was my fault, I shouldn't have stopped in the middle of the corridor to look at this stupid thing" She waved the map around

"I guessed you were new" The girl mused as she extended her hand "I'm Sango Ito" Kagome took her hand and shook it

"Hey, I'm Kagome Higurashi"

"Nice to meet you. So Kagome where were you heading?"

"I was trying to find the secretary's office, this school is like a maze"

"It gets smaller once you realize where everything is" Sango smiled "And this map is so old" She commented as she took the map from Kagome "I keep telling the headmaster that it's outdated but he won't believe me. He never leaves his office so I doubt he's noticed how many times the school has been rearranged" She mused "I'll be a better map, come on I'll take you to the secretary"

"Thank you" Kagome replied as she let Sango link her arm and drag her off down the corridors.

Within two minutes they reached the office and Sango knocked the door "Come in" A feminine voice called from inside. Sango opened the door and led Kagome inside "What can I do for you ladies?" Kagome looked over at the woman behind the desk. She was clearly youkai with her sharp pointy fangs, pale skin, purple eyes and amber hair

"This is Kagome" Sango explained "She's new here and was trying to follow the headmaster's map"

"Well then it is a good thing she bumped into you Sango" The secretary smiled as she stood from behind her desk

"Actually I helped her recover after Inuyasha _bumped_ into her"

"That hanyou has no respect for anyone" The secretary rolled her eyes and approached Kagome "Nice to meet you Kagome, I am Mrs Kumi. Welcome to Shikon High"

"Thanks" She smiled shyly, not really used to all this

"Well let's see" Mrs Kumi went into a filing cabinet and pulled out a small brown folder, she scanned through it looking for the information she sought "Ah here we go, your mother told our school that the subjects you took in your last school was Art, Music, History, Religious Education as well as the compulsory English, Maths and Science. Do you still wish to take these subjects?"

"Yes" Kagome nodded

"You'll be in all of my classes then" Sango cheered "I'll take care of you"

"There you go then" Mrs Kumi smiled as she handed Kagome her new timetable "Just stick with Sango and you'll be fine. She's a good kid unlike her boyfriend" She mused

"Boys will be boys" Sango shrugged "What about Kagome's registration class?"

"She can join yours, just tell your teacher that I've instructed you to help Kagome. I doubt Ms Li will have a problem with that"

"Okay" She grinned as she linked Kagome's arm "Come on then Kagome, I'll show you around" And with that Sango dragged Kagome off to her registration class.

The girls walked down the now empty corridor which was leading them to their registration class "You seem to know this school inside out Sango" Kagome mused

"Well I do" She shrugged with a grin "I get on with most of the teachers too so school is quite straight forward for me"

"I bet" Kagome laughed "Mrs Kumi didn't seem to approve of your boyfriend though"

"Not many of the teachers do" Sango smirked "Inuyasha is really hot-headed and impatient so he tends to play up if he doesn't enjoy things. He's always in the headmaster's office"

"You two sound like very different people"

"We complete each other" She laughed "I'm the brains and he's the bronze, it'd be boring if we were the same" By now they were nearing their registration room when a snicker was heard from behind them. The girls turned to find two girls in a sluttish cheer-leading outfit, tarted up in thick make-up and smoking "Oh great" Sango sighed

"Awe look who it is, it's Inuyasha's little whore" The one with long black waist length hair commented

"There's only one whore in this school and I'm looking at her" Sango bit back as she folded her arms "So what time are you on the corner tonight?"

"Heh, she thinks she's a comedian" The other snorted who had short black hair tied in a high ponytail "You still hold the scent of a virgin, what's the matter? Inuyasha's too disgusted to even touch you?"

"I'd rather be a virgin than a slut who thinks she's it and another who just drools over Inuyasha's brother everyday"

"Meow, someone's very bitchy this morning"

"Shut it Kikyo"

"Oh Kagura I think this is the part where we're supposed to run off with our tails between our legs" The girl with the long hair identified as Kikyo snickered

"How about we give her a makeover? Could you imagine Inuyasha's face if he saw her bald with cigarette burns all over her face?"

"Good idea" Kikyo smirked

"Come anywhere near me with those death sticks and I'll make you regret it" Sango raised her fist

"What are ya gonna do? Go and tell the teacher" Kagura laughed

"Well I could but I would rather punch you in the face"

"Bring it" Kikyo and Kagura then began to near Sango

"What is going on out here?" Ms Li demanded as she stepped out into the corridor "Kikyo Kagura, leave Sango alone and get into this class immediately"

"How do you know we're advancing on her?" Kagura snapped

"I could hear everything from my desk. And really girls? In front of the new student? Don't give her a bad impression of this school" Kikyo and Kagura for the first time set their eyes on Kagome

"New girl huh" Kagura shrugged

"Don't worry Miss, we'll make her welcome" Kikyo grinned evilly

"Kikyo!" Ms Li shouted "I know that look, don't you even dare. Now get into this class and sit down, you're already late as it is. You too Kagura"

"Yes Miss" They both huffed as they dragged themselves into the classroom. Ms Li then approached Sango and Kagome and smiled

"Sorry about that girls, Sango I'm guessing you're late due to Ms Higurashi's arrival?"

"Yes Miss, she was lost so I helped her. I'm assuming Mrs Kumi told you about her then?"

"Yes, she had a message sent down to me" Ms Li then turned to Kagome "Nice to meet you Kagome, I'm Ms Li. I shall be your registration teacher until you leave school"

"Nice to meet you too" Kagome bowed her head

"Come on in then, I'm sure Sango will introduce you to her friends" And with that Ms Li ushered the girls into the class and closed the door. Sango then led Kagome over to sit next to her whilst Ms Li took her seat behind her desk "Right now for the register. Kimi Ayumi?"

"Yes Miss"

"Eri Bai?"

"Yes Miss"

"Sakura Chi?"

"Yes Miss"

"Chiyo Fukuda?"

"Yes Miss"

"Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes Miss..." Everyone in the class then turned and look at her. All the boys' mouth's dropped at her beauty

"Come on guys don't gawk at her, let's make her feel at home" Ms Li scolded and continued on "Kikyo Hitomi?"

"Yeah..."

"Yes _Miss_" Ms Li corrected "Sango Ito?"

"Yes Miss" The calling of the names then carried on in silence until Ms Li reached the T's

"Inuyasha Taisho?"

"Yeah Miss"

"Sesshoumaru Taisho? Sesshoumaru?" Ms Li looked around the class to find that she was missing a pupil "Hmm that's odd. Inuyasha do you happen to know where your brother is?"

"I know Mr Gakushi wanted to see him this morning, he's most probably still with him" Inuyasha shrugged "Either that or he's being chased by girls, no wait, Kagura's still here. He's most probably with Mr Gakushi then" Kagura glared daggers at him when the class began to snicker at his comment

"I see" She continued calling out the register and then let everybody do their own thing until the bell went for first lesson. Sango turned Kagome to face everyone on her table

"Guys this is Kagome Higurashi and she'll be hanging with us today" Sango introduced

"Hey" Kagome smiled shyly

"Why hello" Two boys said as they got up and sat beside her. One was human, the other youkai

"I'm Kouga" The youkai introduced "I'm a wolf youkai and would love to be your friend" He took Kagome's hand and kissed it

"Uh..."

"I'm Miroku" The human smiled as he pushed Kouga out of the way "I'm a trainee monk and would love for you to bear my children"

"Huh..."

"Lechers" Sango rolled her eyes as she hit them "Don't scar her"

"And Kouga your my boyfriend so behave" Another wolf youkai with orange hair snapped as she pulled Kouga away

"No I'm not"

"Hey I'm Ayame" She smiled ignoring Kouga's comment

"Hi Ayame" Kagome shook her hand "Nice to meet ya"

"It's a good thing you've come Kagome, the boys don't outnumber us any more" Ayame winked

"Oh yeah, Kagome this is my boyfriend Inuyasha" Sango explained as she tugged her to turn to meet Inuyasha's golden gaze "Inuyasha this is Kagome, ya know the girl you barged this morning"

"Yo" Inuyasha waved his hand slightly "Sorry about that by the way"

"Don't worry about it" Kagome smiled softly "Nice to meet you" She then turned back to Sango "So why were those girls giving you grief earlier?"

"Who Kikyo and Kagura?" Kagome nodded "Oh it's only because Kikyo is Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend and Kagura tries to pick a fight with me just because I can go in his house"

"Why would she have a problem with you in your own boyfriend's house?"

"Because Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru lives there too and Kagura is mad about him. She has her own fan-club dedicated to him"

"That's kinda creepy"

"My dad had to enforce a restraining order against her" Inuyasha chuckled "He was fed up with her trying to get into the house to see my bro in the shower"

"Well what's so special about your brother? No offence"

"All the girls think he's gorgeous, except for my girl" He smiled as he wrapped his arm around Sango's shoulders and pecked her lips. Kagome observed the two and tilted her head slightly in confused. They just didn't look right for each other. Sango was dressed smartly and fashionable in a range of deep and bright pinks whereas Inuyasha was dressed in scruffy blue jeans and a red school jacket with the school's logo _'Most probably apart of the school sports team or something' _She thought to herself. She just shrugged it off though, if those two were happy then that's all that really mattered.

"So Kagome what instrument do you play?" Sango asked as she pulled away from Inuyasha

"I don't play one"

"Then why have you taken music? You have to play an instrument for your practical exam"

"I sing instead" Kagome explained "I've just finished my Grade 5 so I shall be doing my Grade 6 this April"

"Let's have a preview then" Sango urged but Kagome just shook her head "Awe why not?"

"I like singing in front of people, my mom has to listen at the bathroom door when I'm in the shower if she wants to hear me"

"Could I do that?" Miroku asked but ended up receiving a slap from Ayame

"What do you play Sango?"

"I play the violin and Inuyasha plays the guitar"

"Electric guitar" Inuyasha corrected "I never get to play it much though"

"That's because you're always kicked out during practise" Sango laughed "There are like only ten people in our class and most of them play the guitar. Ayame is the only one here who didn't take music"

"Oh" Kagome then turned to Miroku and Kouga "What do you two play?"

"I'm on the drums" Kouga grinned

"I play the triangle" Miroku smirked as if it was something to be proud of

"Miroku can't play any instrument to save his life so they just gave him the triangle" Sango explained

"Oh..." Kagome bit back a giggle "Is the teacher nice enough?"

"Yeah he's hilarious" Inuyasha replied "He's like really sarcastic. He only stopped me playing guitar because I tried to hit my brother with it. What he didn't see was that Sesshoumaru pulled an electric from the plug and was zapping me with it"

"They're so childish" Sango mused. The bell then went for first lesson "Come on guys" Everyone stood and Sango linked Kagome's arm again "Mr Gakushi will love you Kagome, he's been moaning that he's wants a singer in the class for ages. Catch ya in Art Ayame"

"You too" Ayame called as she went her separate way. The rest of the small group then made their way to music

"So who else is in our Art class?" Kagome asked

"Well everyone in our group as well as Sesshoumaru and some unwanted assholes" She said as Kikyo and Kagura stormed past

"Are any of those in our music class?"

"Only Kagura, she plays piano...badly. She's trying to get Sesshoumaru to tutor her"

"Oh so he plays piano then"

"He's plays piano and guitar" Inuyasha corrected "He also sings but doesn't do that in school, he only sings in the house and that's only when he's writing a song"

"He writes songs too? How does he get the time?"

"I have no clue" Inuyasha shrugged "Even though we live under the same roof I hardly see him. He's either in his room working or out on a date with some slut"

**Here's the first chapter of my latest fic :)**

**Sorry it's a little slow, it shall pick up soon. I promise :)**

**Reviews please**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

xXx


	2. Sesshoumaru Taisho

Chapter Two – Sesshoumaru Taisho

"Almost there" Sango chimed to Kagome, ignoring her boyfriend "Mr Gakushi will be glad that we have another pupil in the class, he's always complaining that the class is too small" They then climbed up the long flight of stairs, turned left and went straight into the music room. There they found a youkai with long silver hair, golden eyes, magenta markings, a crescent moon and pale skin who wore smart black jeans and a white shirt that was unbuttoned slightly to reveal the top of his abs. He was leaning against one of the desks as he strummed away on a guitar. He was absolutely gorgeous. Kagome bit back a gasp when she set her eyes on him, how could someone be so handsome?

"Yo Sessh, what was so important that you had to miss registration?" Inuyasha barked as he made his way to his brother

"That, little brother, is none of your concern" His silky voice sent shivers down Kagome's spine "I'm surprised to see your here, don't you usually take the long route to this class?"

"Well I was with Sango. I'm helping her with the new girl" Inuyasha motioned to Kagome

"A new girl?" Sesshoumaru moved his hypnotic golden gaze to Kagome "Cute" He mused causing Kagome to blush

"WHAT?!" Kagura had just entered the class when she heard Sesshoumaru's words "Y-you think she's cute?" She pushed past Inuyasha and took in Sesshoumaru's features

"Is that a problem?" He asked as his gaze moved to hers but turned slightly colder

"Well...no" She then shrank away from Sesshoumaru's eyes and turned to move to her seat, she barged past Kagome and sent her a warning glare

"Why that..." Sango was about to teach her a lesson when Kagome caught her arm

"Don't worry about it Sango" She smiled softly

"Kagome you can't let people walk over you like that" Sango sighed "She'll try to make your life a living hell" Kagome was about to protest when Mr Gakushi entered the classroom

"Come on everyone, take your places" Sango then took Kagome's arm and led her to sit beside her at a desk "Today we shall be discussing what you shall be doing for your practical exams" His gaze then met Kagome's "Oh? And who is this?"

"Kagome Higurashi sir" Kagome bowed her head

"Ah yes, I was told I was going to have a new girl. Well you are very welcome to be here Ms Higurashi, our class is now slowly increasing" He mused "You look like a girl with a lot of talent, I hope my assumptions are right" Kagome nodded and Mr Gakushi moved back to the middle of the class "Right class, when I call your name I want you to tell me what you are intending to do for your practical exam" He then grabbed a writing pad and took his seat behind his desk "Inuyasha?"

"Guitar"

"Mizuki?"

"Flute"

"Sakura?"

"Guitar"

"Yuki?"

"Guitar"

"Kagura?"

"I don't know" She shrugged

"Then you better had think of something fast" Mr Gakushi warned "Your exam is in two weeks"

"Piano?"

"Yes that should be fine" He muttered "Sango?"

"Violin"

"Miroku?"

"Triangle" He grinned as if it was something to be proud of causing Mr Gakushi to roll his eyes

"Poor boy" The class snickered at his comment "Kouga?"

"Drums"

"Kagome?"

"Vocal" She breathed quietly. Mr Gakushi cocked a brow at her reply

"Vocal? Interesting, we've never had a vocal before" He mused "During your break could you come back here so I can assess your voice? Unless you'd like to do it now?"

"I'll come back at break" She blushed slightly when she noticed everyone's eyes were on her

"I look forward to it" He smiled. He then continued "Naraku?"

"Guitar"

"And Sesshoumaru?"

"I can do either piano or guitar, it doesn't bother me"

"I'd like you to play the piano" Mr Gakushi replied "Too many are doing guitar as it is" Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding. He was about to continue when his phone began to ring, he took it from his pocket and read the caller ID "My apologies class but this is a very important call that I must take" He then stood and headed for the door "Make sure Miroku doesn't go anywhere near the computer" Everyone laughed and nodded as he left.

"I told you Mr Gakushi would like you" Sango beamed at Kagome "See there was nothing to worry about" Kagome smiled back when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to meet deep crimson eyes that belonged to a tall masculine figure with long black curly hair and pale skin who wore casual blue jeans, a black shirt and a navy blue waste-coat

"So you're the new girl" He smirked as he sat in the empty seat beside her "I'm Naraku Onigumo. Kagome right?" She just nodded, something didn't seem right about this guy "I must say Kagome, you're a very beautiful girl. How about we hook up sometime?"

"Naraku why don't you go spread your poison somewhere else?" Inuyasha snapped "The last thing Kagome needs is a creep like you asking her out"

"Mind your own business dog" Naraku spat back and then turned back to Kagome "So how about it?"

"I'm sorry but I don't think so, not after the way you just treated Inuyasha"

"But..."

"Ya heard her" Kouga jumped from his chair and stood in front of Naraku's view "Now move along" Naraku stood and glared at the wolf

"Watch your back" And with that he moved back to his original seat. Kouga rolled his eyes and jumped in the seat that Naraku had just sat in

"He's not someone you should be around, he has a bad reputation of playing girls. He also has his own gang which he uses to bully some of the guys into giving him their lunch money"

"Sounds like a jerk" Kagome muttered "Don't tell me he's one of those guys who stare at girls changing in the locker rooms as well"

"Nah, his friends usually do that...and Miroku" Kagome turned to Miroku to was grinning sheepishly "But everyone knows Miroku has a reputation of being a lecher"

"As long as you don't have your eyes on me Miroku" She mused. Mr Gakushi then re-entered the class

"I would like you all to begin practising with your practical work. I've just been informed that there's a staff meeting at break today, so Kagome I would like to hear you now. I shall take you into the music storage room" Kagome nodded and stood "If there are problems, please wait until I return" And with that he took Kagome off to the other room. Once inside he closed the door behind him and sat at a dusty old piano "The first thing I'd like you to do Kagome is some scales, have you been taught that before?"

"Yes sir, I've just completed my grade 5 singing"

"Oh? Well then we'll go straight to a song. Could you tell me what songs you sung for your grade 5?"

"Yes, I sung 'I Could Have Danced All Night', 'The Virgin Slumber Song' and 'Panis Angelicus'"

"Ah those are beautiful songs but can be quite difficult, I'm surprised" He mused "Let's do 'I Could Have Danced All Night'" Kagome nodded and took a big breath as he began to play

"_Bed! Bed! I couldn't go to bed!  
My head's too light to try to set it down! Sleep! Sleep!  
I couldn't sleep tonight.  
Not for all the jewels in the crown!  
I could have danced all night!  
I could have danced all night!  
And still have begged for more.  
I could have spread my wings  
And done a thousand things I've never done before.  
I'll never know What made it so exciting;  
Why all at once My heart took flight. I only know when he  
Began to dance with me I could have danced,  
danced, danced all night!" _Mr Gakushi stopped and looked up at Kagome in absolute wonder

"My my, you have a most beautiful voice Ms Higurashi"

"Thanks" Kagome blushed

"Yes, I believe you shall do well in your practical. You may return to the class and see what your fellow classmates are up to" Kagome nodded and returned to the class. When she entered she went straight to Sango who was currently tuning her violin "Hey Sango"

"Oh hey Kagome" Sango smiled "How did it go?"

"He said I had a beautiful voice" She beamed

"Awesome, I hope I can hear you one day" She then placed some music on the music stand "Could you tell me if this sounds good or not?"

"Sure" Sango then began to play away. Man, she sounded like a professional. She didn't play one note wrong at all, it was truly amazing and beautiful. Inuyasha came up beside Kagome and grinned

"She's awesome"

"Yep" Kagome grinned "She has real talent"

"Thanks guys" Sango smiled as she tried to keep her eyes on the music

"Just relax ya shoulders babe, ya gonna get all tense if you keep straining" Inuyasha explained "No wonder why you always ask for a shoulder massage" He mused

"I can't help it, I'm just concentrating" She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Mr Gakushi then re-entered the class and went about helping Kagura on the piano, she didn't like that. She was trying to seek help from Sesshoumaru who was trying his best to ignore her.

"Kagura you're not playing properly, have you had any lessons since the last time I heard you?"

"I've had one or two from Sesshoumaru" She shrugged "He's usually busy when I call"

"Then I suggest you get a new teacher, Sesshoumaru has his own studies to worry about" Mr Gakushi sighed as he moved away from Kagura "Class I didn't realize how fast the time has gone, pack up your instruments and we shall continue next week. The bell for next lesson will go at any minute now" Everyone did as they were told and grabbed their bags

"So where to next?" Kagome asked Sango

"We have English but Mr Myouga isn't in, I think he's off with the flu" She shrugged "We'll have a free lesson so we can just gossip. The supply teacher is very down to earth, she lets us get away with anything"

"Who is in that class?"

"Everyone in here along with Ayame and Kikyo" She rolled her eyes "There are some other morons there too but I'll have to show you to explain who they are" She then linked Kagome's arm once again just as the bell went and they went on to the next lesson. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru dawdled behind as they chatted amongst themselves

"So how come you're helping the new girl?"

"Sango made friends with her this morning and introduced us, she's a nice girl but is rather timid" Inuyasha shrugged

"What do you expect little brother? It's her first day, of course she's going to look timid and shy. She seems very modest though"

"Yeah, I think once she settles in she'll be rather feisty. Did you hear what she said to Naraku?"

"Yes I did" Sesshoumaru smirked "The spider deserved the rejection, he only wants her for her looks. He would most probably try to bed her on the first date"

"You can hardly talk Sessh, you're always sleeping with girls"

"Yes but I don't play and lie to them. I have respect for the opposite sex unlike him. It is not my fault that the girls I date usually end up being sluts"

"True" Inuyasha shrugged "I've noticed that every dude she walks past checks her out"

"Well she is rather attractive" He mused "She has something that says adorable, innocent and cute"

"Just make sure Kagura doesn't hear you say that, she'll make Kagome's life hell otherwise" By now they had arrived at English and went about taking their seats. Just like Sango said, Mr Myouga wasn't in so the sub gave them a free lesson. Sango introduced Kagome to the sub and then showed her where to sit. They met back up with Ayame and the chattering then began. Kagome noticed everyone was staring at her once again making her feel uncomfortable. Sesshoumaru sat beside her so that he could talk to Miroku and Kouga more easily as they were sitting opposite, he too noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"Just ignore them" He told her "They're just curious as you're new, this school hardly excepts new students unless they have something special about them"

"It's just embarrassing" She smiled softly as she looked into his golden gaze "You seem to have your personal stalker" She mused as she inclined her head to a glaring Kagura who was sitting at the other end of the class

"Yes" He sighed "She's a bother. It seem you will have more than one with all the guys drooling over you"

"Guys drooling over me?" She laughed "Like that would ever happen"

"Haven't you noticed? All the boys were staring at you on your way here"

"Like you said, they were most probably just curious"

"Their looks weren't of curiosity" He smirked "I heard them murmuring that you're hot" Kagome blushed at that

"They must be blind then"

"For such a talented little thing you sure don't have much confidence in yourself"

"Talented?" She tilted her head cutely to the side

"I could hear you when you sung just now" He then saw her worried expression "Don't worry no one else could, my hearing is very sensitive since I am from the inuyoukai clan. I must you have a very nice voice"

"Thanks..." She blushed "If it's all the same you're a good guitarist"

"Why thank you" He smirked "How are you finding your first day so far?"

"Okay I guess" She shrugged "It's a nice enough place though everyone seems to be shoved into their own groups"

"I suppose they are. You have your typical cheerleaders, jocks and nerds. No school would be complete without them"

"Why would this little group be classed as?"

"I suppose it's a mix really. Inuyasha and Kouga are jocks since they're on the school's football team; Ayame is on the cheerleading squad because she's an excellent gymnast; Miroku is considered a nerd since he can't do anything right and Sango is just Sango. She's too good to be a nerd and would never considering being a gymnast with Kagura and Kikyo on the squad"

"What about you? Where do you fit into the whole group thing?"

"Inuyasha calls me a jock just because I'm popular, he said I got the title without even working for it" He then looked over Kagome "I believe you would be like Sango. I think you're going to be very popular and will most probably end up dating a jock like her"

"What about that Naraku Onigumo?"

"He's on the school's football team along with all of his friends over there" He pointed to the group of guys that were surrounded by cheerleaders "His friends call themselves 'The Band Of Seven', most of them are players except for Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Bankotsu is going steady with his girlfriend Abi and Jakotsu is gay, he's crushing on Inuyasha" That caused Kagome to burst out laughing

"Awe poor Inuyasha" She giggled "I bet Sango isn't amused"

"She finds it very amusing. She's always teasing Inuyasha about him"

"I guess I'd be tempted to do the same. What about the rest of the group? Do they all play girls?"

"To some extent, Mukotsu; Suikotsu and Renkotsu are the ones you need to keep an eye on. If they see someone they like then they will do anything to get their hands on them. They all have restraining orders from girls who had to move away due to their obsessiveness"

"Oh? Do you have a restraining order against any girls? Sango said that Kagura has a fan club set up for you"

"No I don't bother with them, it's only a piece of paper at the end of the day. My father has gotten one for Kagura since she's always trying to get near the house to see me"

"Creepy"

"Indeed she is"

"You're dad's is very protective of you then"

"He's a very wealthy business man, he owns the biggest company in Japan – Taisho corporation. He's cautious when it comes to myself, Inuyasha and our little sister. He has a lot of enemies who would love his business so it is natural for him to act like that when it comes to us"

"Oh I get it" Kagome then smiled "I'm sure he has to be cautious since he has a lot of money too, anyone can get into houses these days. To lose all that money would definitely be a problem. But I guess family is more important than money, most crimes these days have something to do with money"

"I'm surprised" Kagome arched a brow at Sesshoumaru "You're the first girl who hasn't begun to flirt with me as soon as I mentioned my wealth"

"Money isn't something I particularly care about" She shrugged "And my interests in a guy is his personality...and I have no idea why I just told you that"

"Don't worry about it" He mused "Just make sure Naraku and his friends don't hear you, I'm sure they'll lie through their teeth until you fall for one of them"

"Well Sesshoumaru I guess I'll have to thank you for all of this helpful advice, you certainly know a teenage boy's mind very well"

"Naturally, I am one after all"

"So are you telling me that you do the same to get a girl?" She asked with a grin

"No, it would be far too much work to keep the lie going" He smirked

"I guess it would be a chore. Have you always gone to this school?"

"Yes, I have lived here all my life. Though I would love to travel the world"

"My advice is to wait until you've finished school, your education goes everywhere otherwise" Kagome then sighed "My mom has dragged me from country to country ever since I was little, she has finally promised to stay here until I leave school. I will then have to make my own decision whether to move with her or live here by myself"

"I'm sure you will make the right choice when you leave school" Sesshoumaru reassured with a smile which made Kagome catch her breath "What do you want to do in life?"

"I have absolutely no clue" She laughed "I'm not someone to plan ahead of time. What about you?"

"I have to take over my father's company when he's ready to retire"

"Is that something you want to do?"

"Yes, I have always had an interest in his work"

"I'm sure you will have to work a lot of hours, it will be draining"

"Not if you enjoy it" Kagome was about to continue on with their conversation when the bell for break chimed "Hmm time flies" Sesshoumaru mused as he stood from his seat and threw his bag over his shoulder. Kagome followed suit when Sango tapped her shoulder

"I'm so sorry Kagome but I have to go see Mr Gakushi about my music, will you be okay for a few minutes?"

"Sure thing, don't worry about me"

"I'll look after her Sango" Sesshoumaru spoke "We will meet you either by the benches or in Art, depending how long you'll be"

"Thanks Sessh, you're a life saver" Sango then gave Kagome a small hug "Don't worry, Sesshoumaru will protect you from any perverts" She motioned to Miroku and Kouga "They're too afraid to be around Sesshoumaru if Inuyasha isn't there so you'll be fine. Inuyasha has a meeting with the coach"

"Okay, no problem" Kagome beamed "Catch ya in later" Sesshoumaru then placed his hand on the small of Kagome's back and led her from the classroom without another word "How do you know I have Art next?"

"Because you have the same lessons as Sango" He replied as he lead her down the corridor, they received some envious and curious looks from people but they just ignored it. Kagome now had information of his status in the school so she could understand people thinking why a guy like Sesshoumaru would even consider talking to someone like her. He led her down a flight of steps and almost to the exit when one of the teachers tapped his shoulder "Excuse me a moment Kagome, just stay by here and I'll be right back" Kagome nodded and leaned back against the wall whilst the teacher dragged Sesshoumaru further away for some privacy. She let out a small sigh and examined the various announcements pinned up all around the wall opposite. _'Try outs; piano lessons; concert tickets; chess club; sign name here to join the almighty super heroes? Hmm, must be a nerd group. Dungeons and dragons most probably' _She was pulled out of her thoughts by someone standing right in her view. She looked up to meet deep brown eyes, wild black hair and green markings which most probably had to do with some statement. She didn't know why the guy had markings, he wasn't a youkai or anything. His tall and muscular figure towered over her as he grinned at her

"Hey" He slapped his hand against the wall, right beside her head and leaned down to meet her sea-green gaze "The name's Suikotsu, yours is Kagome, right?"

"Yes..." Everything about this guy screamed danger. Kagome took in the guy from his messy hair right down to his battered trainers, he was one of the guys from her English class. One of the guys that Sesshoumaru warned her of "Do you mind if you stepped back? I need to breathe" Perhaps sounding slightly confident would get him to back off

"What if I don't? You're so damn hot" He grinned "I think you and I could be great friends"

"I don't think so" She was about to walk away when a boy very much shorter than Suikotsu blocked her path

"Where's the fire? Can't you stay with us a little longer?"

"Can you please get out of my way?" This was definitely not a good thing, the way they looked at her was like a lion getting ready to pounce at its prey and it didn't help that they both reeked of tobacco and alcohol

"Awe come on baby" The shortest of the two pushed her back against the wall "We haven't even gotten to know each other yet" He then bowed his head "I'm Mukotsu"

"You have no chance with a girl like this Mukotsu" Another guy said who had just blocked off her last chance of freedom "I'm sure she'd like a guy who's actually taller than her or at least the same height" He then grasped Kagome's chin and forced it up to meet his shocking narrowed gaze "I apologize for my friend's behaviour Ms Higurashi, would you like me to escort you from them?"

"I can escort myself if you moved" She frowned as she snapped her head away from his hold

"Feisty. I like that" Suikotsu smirked "What do you think Renkotsu? Do you think she'd like to come for a walk with us to the top of the school football pitch? No one would disturb us there"

"I believe that would be an excellent idea" Renkotsu chimed "Would you like to accompany us Mukotsu"

"But of course" He grinned "Come along Kagome, we'll give you a proper insight of who runs this school"

"I'm not going anywhere with any of you" She snapped as she stood her ground "All three of you are just gross, why don't you go and try to get lucky somewhere else?"

"Don't you even know who we are bitch?" Mukotsu growled

"We're members of 'The Band of Seven', everyone around here listens to us and all of the girls love it when we take them to the top of the pitch" Renkotsu boasted

"Well sorry but I won't be your little whore, now get out of my way"

"I don't think we will" Suikotsu moved in closer "I think you're too cute to just leave be, now come with us before I drag you there. I could always get some of the cheerleaders to burn you"

"Back off" All three turned to meet Sesshoumaru's cold and unforgiving gaze "Unless you want to be searching for some missing limbs"

"Awe come on Sesshoumaru" Mukotsu laughed "She's such a hot little thing, surely you wouldn't stop us from having her"

"She is with me" Sesshoumaru stated as he pushed Suikotsu and Mukotsu out of his way and grasped Kagome's hand "Don't advance on her again unless you'd enjoy me pounding the life into you" All three backed off as they muttered threats under their breaths "And stop acting like you own the school, you're just pugnacious little twerps who like to pick on the weaker lot" And with that Sesshoumaru turned and took Kagome from their lustful gaze. He lead her straight outside and into the fresh air

"Thanks Sesshoumaru"

"Sorry I couldn't get there sooner" He smiled "They should back off for a while now, they're petrified of me"

"Do you have a reputation or something?"

"I guess. I have studied martial arts since I was very young so I am more than capable of defending myself, Inuyasha used this as an advantage when he used to get bullied. He told everyone about me which resulting in them backing off. But I believe they respect me more than fear me"

"Oh I don't know" Kagome mused "I think it's both by the way those three ran with their tails between their legs"

"Hm. Come on let's go to Art, the bell will ring soon and I'm sure you'd like to get settled before the rest of the class arrive"

"Can you read minds?" She laughed as he lead the way

"I wish" He remarked "Though I am very good at reading people. You're not as innocent as you come off, I'm sure you're just as feisty as Sango and Ayame"

"Perhaps that's why we clicked instantly" She beamed "I do believe I have made some very good friends today"

"And it's only third lesson" He winked

"I guess I'm just lucky" She shrugged jokily...

**Here's the next chapter**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Thanks for the great reviews, they were greatly appreciated**

**Any ideas would be great too lol**

**I realize Sesshoumaru is slightly out of character with Kagome but I wanted to focus more on his youth so I'm assuming he'd be slightly nicer. Personally I believe that as he grew he became more colder since he was lonely and resented what his father did but this fic will have no such past so there is really no reason for Sesshoumaru to be so cold. Just thought I'd clear that up**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	3. Settled

Chapter Three – Settled

The rest of the day had run rather smoothly, she found that Sesshoumaru was in most of her classes along with Inuyasha and Kouga – Sango too obviously. She already seemed to know her way around the school so that was an upside and she didn't receive any more trouble from any of the guys. Sesshoumaru saw to that personally. It did make Kagome wonder why he was so protective of her, he hardly even knew her and yet he was acting as if he's willing to take a bullet for her. It was very strange indeed. Kagome didn't mind though, she just brushed it off as the person he usually was.

Now it was the end of the day and Kagome was exhausted. Her new friends decided to walk her to her car which she greatly appreciated, she watched other school kids run for their buses as they walked and she was grateful that she had her own ride. She led her friends over to her black convertible and threw her bag inside "Wow Kagome, your car is stunning" Sango gapped

"Thanks" Kagome smiled "I guess that's an upside of living with a very successful mother" She joked as she leaned against the black paintwork "Do any of you need a ride home? I'm sure I'd be able to find your place eventually"

"No thanks, we all have our own rides" Ayame beamed "Kouga's taking me home since we're neighbours"

"And I'm going over Yasha's so I'll be riding with him" Sango added

"And I'm grounded" Miroku sighed "Mom's going crazy just because I trashed the computer, I have to be home as soon as possible"

"And yet you are hanging around here" Sesshoumaru mused

"Crap!" Miroku then pecked Kagome's cheek and ran straight off to find his car. Kagome laughed at his childish behaviour and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand

"Lecher" Sango mused as she rolled her eyes "Ne Kagome, do you want my number? We can gossip all night if ya want"

"Sure" Kagome grinned as she slid her phone from her back pocket and exchanged numbers with Sango "Is there any time where you can't talk?"

"Nope, how about you?"

"Nope" Sango winked and then looked down at her watch "Where is he?" She looked around the emptying school grounds hoping to seek the person she sought

"Yeah, where's the brat?" Inuyasha looked to his brother "Ya don't think some guys have jumped her?"

"No, she's with Kohaku. I can smell them coming this way"

"Um who are you talking about?" Kagome asked rather baffled

"Sango's brother and the Taisho's sister" Ayame replied as she took Kagome's phone from her grasp and punched in her number "I'm always available for a chat too" She winked as she handed the phone back "Come on then Kouga, my mom's gonna start worrying"

"Yeah yeah" He muttered as he scribbled something down on a piece of paper "Here you go Kagome, here's my number and address. Don't hesitate to drop by if you ever need a shoulder to cry on" He then handed her his details and dashed off to his car with Ayame screaming threats as she chased him

"Those two give me a headache" Inuyasha groaned "Sessh, I'll drop Kohaku at Sango's on my way home and you can take Rin" Sesshoumaru nodded just as two figures began running toward them huffing and puffing

"About time" Sango huffed as she lightly backhanded one of the figures who was her brother "Kohaku where have you been?"

"Sorry sis, we were stopped by Naraku and his group on our way here"

"Did any of them touch you?" Sesshoumaru growled as he pulled his little sister to him and inspected her

"I'm fine Sessh" Rin sighed at her overly protective brother "None of them harmed me but one did advance on me"

"Who?" Inuyasha too growled as he peaked over Sesshoumaru's shoulder

"I don't know his name, he's quite short for your age. He's roughly Kohaku's height"

"What did he say to you?"

"He wanted to take me for a walk up to the top of the football pitch" Kagome looked over Rin apologetically, it was obvious who had advanced on her. It made her sick. Rin looked so innocent and naïve, the perfect target for those perverts. By the looks of her she could only be in the first if second year

"Mukotsu" Sesshoumaru growled "How did you manage to shake him off?"

"Kohaku kneed him in the groin"

"Nice one" Inuyasha high-fived Kohaku "Did I mention that you're perfectly welcome to date my sister regardless of what Sesshoumaru says?"

"Inuyasha this is hardly the time" Sango rolled her eyes

"We only have one problem" Kohaku gulped "After he recovered he and his group began to chase us, they should show up at any moment"

"Heh, let them" Sesshoumaru stated as he pulled Rin to stand by Kagome "This is my little sister Rin by the way" He said as he met Kagome's gaze "Rin stay by Kagome whilst I see to your problem"

"Sure thing" Rin beamed and turned to Kagome "Hey Kagome, are you new here?"

"Yep" She smiled "And your brother saved me from the same pervert earlier"

"That's something we have in common" She mused just as Naraku and five of 'The Band of Seven' showed themselves

"Yo Sesshoumaru move it, we have a score to settle with those kids" Naraku ordered

"I don't think so" Sesshoumaru stood protectively in front of his sister

"Awe come on Sesshoumaru, you can't have that one as well. You already stopped me from having the new girl" Mukotsu sighed "And besides I didn't know you liked them young"

"You disgusting idiot" Sesshoumaru growled "That's my sister"

"Oh...shit..." Mukotsu began to take small steps backwards "I-I didn't know, I s-swear"

"I'm not interested in the girl" Naraku rolled his eyes at Mukotsu cowardice "The boy needs to learn a lesson"

"Keh, just try it" Inuyasha snapped as he stood in front of Kohaku "Why don't you go pick on someone your own size?!"

"Like you?" Naraku took a step forward

"Yeah like me" Inuyasha flexed his claws as he too took a step forward. That was as far as they got as the school staff began leaving the building and making their ways to their cars

"Onigumo! Taisho! Take it somewhere else!" Mr Gakushi shouted as he unlocked his car. Naraku growled and shoved Inuyasha

"We'll continue this soon" He then began to leave with his group. Inuyasha was about to jump for him when Sesshoumaru caught his arm and pulled him back

"You've been suspended enough this year, we'll get them another time off public grounds" Sesshoumaru then turned to Kagome "This isn't common by the way"

"Don't worry about it" Kagome mused "I'll be heading off now anyway, my mom will start to worry. I'll catch ya tomorrow"

"I look forward to it" Sesshoumaru smirked causing her to blush "Come along Rin" He then wrapped his arm protectively around his sister and walked off to his silver Aston Martin. Kagome gapped at his car as Sango came over and hugged her

"I know what you're thinking" She laughed "Inuyasha has the same one in red. It's scary how wealthy their father is"

"Yep"

"Well see ya tomorrow"

"Uh bye" Sango, Inuyasha and Kohaku then went off to the hanyou's car as Kagome jumped in hers and started the ignition. She then pulled out of the parking lot and made her way home.

Within ten minutes Kagome had pulled up at her new home which was once a holy place where tourists visited to learn about Japanese culture. She climbed out of her car and locked it whilst grabbing her bag and heading into her home. "Mom, Souta I'm home" She called as she dropped her bag by the door

"Oh hello dear" A middle aged woman greeted as she left the kitchen whilst wiping a plate in her hands "How was your first day?"

"Great" Kagome beamed as she and her mother returned to the kitchen, she took a seat at the small dining table whilst her mother put the plates away "I made lots of friends"

"Oh? Already? That was fast, I assumed you'd be too shy to talk to anyone"

"Well this girl Sango was the first to come up to me after her boyfriend Inuyasha barged into me in the corridor this morning. He apologized for it after though. I also met Sango's friends and Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru. They all made me feel welcome, Miroku and Kouga were a bit too welcoming if you know what I mean" She laughed

"I don't blame them" Ms Higurashi smiled as she came and sat next to her daughter "You are a very beautiful young girl"

"Don't start" Kagome rolled her eyes "There are some jerks at that school too. One asked me out but Kouga told him to leave and then three of his friends cornered me in the corridor but Sesshoumaru came to my rescue. He was looking after me all day"

"I'll have to thank him when I see him"

"The same jerks were picking a fight with his little sister and Sango's little brother so that's why I was a little late coming home"

"I hope you didn't get involved" Ms Higurashi frowned "You know how I feel about violence and your safety"

"I was perfectly safe mom, Sesshoumaru stood in front of me and his little sister all the way through it" She then sat back in her seat and stretched "Ne where's Souta?"

"He's gone out with his new friends, he literally came in from school; dropped his bag off; got changed and went out. I'm glad he's settling as well"

"Yep" Kagome smiled "Has Gramps called?"

"Yes, he has to stay in hospital longer than we thought. There's no need to worry though. A few more weeks and he'll be home with us"

"Well as long as he gets better, that's the main thing" Just then her phone began to ring, she pulled it from her pocket and examined the caller ID "It's Sango, I'll be upstairs if you need me" And with that Kagome answered her phone and ran upstairs to her room...

3 months later

Kagome today was walking to school, her damn car just had to go and die on her this morning. Well she guessed it was her fault since she didn't check the fuel gage but it still shouldn't have left her hanging like that. The car was supposed to be her best friend for crying out loud, why did it have to betray her? Sighing Kagome began to speed walk down the pavement, she knew she would be late today. There was no way she could get there in ten minutes. Damn car. Why did her mother have to live in a shrine house anyway? Why did it have to be so far from school? "I'm so getting detention" She muttered to herself as she began to pick up her pace slightly. There was no way she was going to run. It may be sunny and hot today but it was also windy. Wind and the short skirt she was wearing would not go down well. She should have really called Sango to give her a ride. And why didn't she? Kagome pondered on that one, why didn't she call Sango? It would have made life a whole lot easier. Just as she was about to bash her head into a lamppost a silver Aston Marin pulled up beside her. The roof elegantly pulled back to reveal Sesshoumaru sitting amongst the leather interior wearing his casual blue jeans and his black figure hugging t-shirt

"And why are you walking to school Ms Higurashi?" He asked with a smile

"My damn car died on me" She huffed as she folded her arms

"Get in" Kagome's mood immediately brightened as she slid over the door and landed in the grey leather passenger seat

"Thanks so much Sesshoumaru, you're a life saver"

"Don't worry about it" He mused as he watched her strap in "You can owe me later" He then pulled out into the busy traffic and carried on making his way to school

"And how could I possibly owe you Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked as she fiddled with his stereo

"As you know tonight is Friday and everyone is going to the movies, you can come with me"

"Awe but you know I hate horror movies" She pouted as she folded her arms

"You'll have me to cuddle to" He smirked whilst keeping his eyes on the road

"So I have to be your date?"

"You can call it that if you like"

"Sesshoumaru Taisho you are far too cruel for your own good"

"And that is why you love me so much" By now they had arrived at the school and Sesshoumaru was now currently trying to find a free parking space

"So what horror movie are we watching? I heard Sango talking to Inuyasha about watching a horror but she never said what movie"

"Paranormal Activities" He replied as he pulled into a parking space "It is supposed to look very realistic. I do not believe it will be very good. It's just about a few humans running around with video cameras"

"Anything will scare me" She sighed as she opened Sesshoumaru's car door and got out, Sesshoumaru followed suit and locked the car behind him. He then walked over to her when he actually caught sight at what she was wearing. A short pink skirt; a white elbow length blouse that showed some cleavage and pink boots. She looked stunning. When he noticed she was watching him he quickly stopped staring and playfully wrapped an arm around her shoulders

"What time should I pick you up?"

"What time is the movie?"

"I believe Inuyasha said it is 7:30pm"

"Then come get me at 7:00pm" Kagome replied as she pulled her bag from his car "You should really put the hood up, someone might try to hot-wire the car"

"They wouldn't dare" He mused as he took his own bag and led her into the school. No one bothered to stare at the fact that Sesshoumaru had his arm around Kagome, it was something that they usually saw. Everyone knew they weren't together but still got jealous when they walked like that. "What do we have first today?"

"History I think" He pondered "Yes, History and then Music"

"Do we have maths today?"

"Nope"

"Great" She beamed as they made their way to their registration class "Maths is so boring, I don't understand any of it. He's such a rubbish teacher"

"I'll tutor you if you like, I find I'm quite good at maths"

"You're good at everything Sessh" Kagome mused

"No everything, I believe you are the better artist"

"Hmm can't disagree with you there" She giggled "Is anything else going on after the movie?"

"Yes, Inuyasha is dragging us to McDonalds" Kagome could hear the displeasure in his voice causing her to grin

"Why do you hate that place so much?"

"Because it is full of screaming brats and the food is plastic"

"You always eat the food when we go there"

"I don't really have a choice" He sighed

"Awe poor you" She laughed as they arrived at their destination. They found all of their friends at their seats as well as some enemies. Kagura scowled at Kagome when she saw Sesshoumaru's arm around her causing Kagome to bite back the urge to laugh. Sesshoumaru too saw this and decided to pull Kagome closer just to annoy his stalker. Once they had annoyed Kagura enough they walked over to their friends and sat at their usual places. "Hey guys" Kagome greeted as she sat in between Sango and Ayame

"Hey Kags" Sango too greeted as she hugged her friend

"Kagome is coming with us to see 'Paranormal Activities'" Sesshoumaru declared as he jumped in between Inuyasha and Miroku

"How did he manage to convince you to go?" Ayame asked a little shocked "You hate horror movies"

"My car died this morning so Sesshoumaru gave me a ride. He said I owed him and proposed that I have to be his date for tonight"

"Awe Sessh that's mean" Sango laughed

"Hang on" Kouga dragged his chair over to Kagome and sat in front of her "So you'll go on a date with him but not with me?!"

"If it makes it any better I was kinda blackmailed into it" Kagome smiled apologetically with a small shrug

"Let's be honest Kouga, Sesshoumaru actually knows how to woo a girl" Inuyasha laughed "You just want to get into Kagome's underwear"

"And you're taken anyway" Ayame huffed as she pulled his ear "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Ugh" Kouga huffed at his fellow wolf's persistence "Women" He muttered as he stood and moved back over to sit by Miroku

"Yo Sessh I think me and you should sneak into the 'New Moon' screening after 'Paranormal Activities'" Inuyasha proposed

"Why would I do that? You know I have no interest in the Twilight chick flicks"

"He's only saying that because he knows Kagome's heart is for Edward Cullen" Sango snickered

"That is part of the reason Sango" Sesshoumaru mused as he winked at Kagome who just rolled her eyes "I believe it is just too cheesy. There is no such thing as vampires and why would a girl fall for such a thing when she knows what he is capable of"

"Love conquers all" Kagome poked her tongue out at him "Edward Cullen is a true romantic"

"And he's hot" Sango beamed but instantly regretted it when Inuyasha turned to glare at her "I mean...uh...not as hot as you honey?"

"Yeah he better not be either" Inuyasha snorted "But anyway, Kohaku is taking Rin to see that movie tonight. I think we should go and see if he tries to make a move on her"

"And what would you do if he did?" Sango raised a brow "Surely you wouldn't attack my little brother"

"What? Uh no...of course not" Inuyasha mentally winced "I'd just give him some boundaries"

"Sure ya would" She rolled her eyes "If you harm my brother you'll be sorry"

"I always knew Sango was the Alpha in your relationship" Sesshoumaru mused

"Shut it" Inuyasha growled "At least I have a relationship. You just run around sleeping with sluts"

"Kagome are you going to let him call you that?" Sesshoumaru smirked when she blushed

"Keep dreaming" She huffed "I have standards"

"And yet you're going on a date with me"

"It's not a date. It is one friend owing the other a favour"

"Call it what you want" Oh how he loved to tease her "I shall be taking you home as well today so that means you will have to owe me again"

"Sango will you please take me home today?" Kagome gripped her friend's arm and tugged it

"Inuyasha is taking me home sorry" She laughed

"Inuyasha will you?"

"I would but Sesshoumaru would make sure that I can't"

"Ayame?"

"I'm getting a ride with Kouga"

"Kouga?"

"I would if I didn't have to take Ayame home"

"Don't ask Miroku" Sango laughed "He'll end up getting lost and then Sesshoumaru will have to come get you both from China"

"Damn it" Kagome groaned "Fine I'll just have to walk then"

"I'll throw you in my car if I have to" Sesshoumaru smirked "I'm not going to let you walk home on your own with people like Naraku running around who take the same route home"

"Fine you win" She huffed "What else do I have to owe you now?"

"I'll let you know when I think of something"

"Great" She sarcastically remarked as she let her head hit the table...

The rest of the morning rolled out rather smoothly. Kagome made it through History, Music, Science and English with no problems at all. Now it was lunchtime where she and Inuyasha had arranged to meet the rest of the group in the cafeteria. They were about to enter when Naraku and his group blocked their way "Well well what do we have here?" Naraku smirked as he folded his arms "We have a washed up mutt"

"Move it Naraku" Inuyasha growled, making sure Kagome was safe behind him

"I don't think so, we still have a fight to settle"

"Fine bring it on, why did you even bother to bring your friends? So that they could watch you cry?"

"Heh, they'll be the ones fighting you" His gaze then met Kagome's "I'm gonna take her for a walk"

"The hell you will" Inuyasha was about to jump for Naraku when five of The Band of Seven grabbed him and began to drag him off

"Inuyasha!" Kagome went to run after him when Naraku grabbed her and pulled her back "Let go" She snapped as she struggled against him

"Come on Naraku let her go" A boy around their age with a long black braid interjected "She's obviously not interested"

"She will be once she's beneath me Bankotsu" Naraku snickered

"What about Inuyasha?" Another boy dressed oddly like a girl whimpered "I can't have him covered in bruises"

"Shut up Jakotsu. Why don't you go fight his little girlfriend, perhaps Inuyasha will like you then" Naraku then shoved his hand over Kagome's mouth and began to drag her away "I'll show you the time of your life"

"Mhm" Kagome growled against him. She then stamped down on his foot as hard as she could and bit his hand. He cried out in pain allowing Kagome to snap out of his hold and run straight into the cafeteria. Naraku was right behind her and almost caught her, luckily she managed to swerve but collided straight into someone's chest. She looked up and was relieved to find Sesshoumaru holding her. The inuyoukai though didn't meet her gaze instead he was glaring daggers at the hanyou in front of him

"Get the hell lost" He growled as his grip tightened on Kagome

"No matters" Naraku grinned "I have another engagement I must attend to" And with that he ran off. Kagome immediately clicked on to what he was talking about and shook Sesshoumaru

"Sessh, Naraku got his friends to beat up Inuyasha. They dragged him off somewhere"

"What?!" Sango gasped as she overheard her. She shot up from where she sat and ran straight out

"Damn it" Sesshoumaru growled as he chased after Sango with Kagome and the rest right on his tail. Sesshoumaru followed Naraku scent right outside and to the bike sheds where some of the pupils took drugs, smoked, fought or just rutted. It wasn't long before he caught the scent of his brother's blood. He sprinted right behind the sheds to find Naraku's friends restraining Inuyasha whilst the spider himself continuously punched and kicked Inuyasha in the gut. Sesshoumaru growled dangerously as he threw Naraku from his brother along with his friends who ran from the scene as soon as they caught sight of the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru caught his brother before he collapsed and set him down on the ground, there Kagome and Sango ran to his aid whilst Kouga, Ayame and Miroku chased after the Band of Seven. Naraku stood and wiped the blood from his mouth "How dare you harm my brother! Give me one reason why I shouldn't lop off your head"

"The fight was between me and him. Why should you get involved?" Naraku snapped. Everyone who was behind the sheds stopped what they were doing and watched the scene unfold

"Why did you have to get your friends involved?" Kagome shouted from Inuyasha's side "If I hadn't run to Sesshoumaru then you would have had them beat him whilst you dragged me off"

"You're the one who missed out" He smirked "Honestly Kagome, I would have shown you the time of your life" He licked his lips. Sesshoumaru stood in front of Kagome to block Naraku's view and raised his claws "If you hit me I'll see to it that Inuyasha gets it harder next time"

"There won't be a next time" Sesshoumaru stated coldly "You'll learn never to touch my brother again" And with that Sesshoumaru dashed forward and punched Naraku in the gut causing him to double over in pain "That's just a taster. If you come near either Kagome or Inuyasha again I'll really lay it in to you" And with that Sesshoumaru turned to his brother and lifted his arm around his shoulders, he then gripped Inuyasha's waist and pulled him to his feet

"Is he going to be okay?" Kagome asked as she linked Sango's arm

"He'll be fine" Sango replied as they began to follow Sesshoumaru "Give him an hour or two and he'll be back to his usual loud mouth self"

"We're taking him to the nurse" Sesshoumaru called by to them "He can then rest up at home and will heal much faster"

"I don't wanna...go home..." Inuyasha slurred as he struggled to keep his eyes open

"Well you are" Sesshoumaru stated as he carried him back into the school building and to the nurses office. Once there Sesshoumaru sat his brother down on one of the chairs and waited for the nurse to come in "The nurse should be fired. She's never here" He huffed as he stared out the window

"We are all aware of how crap she is" Sango sighed as she sat next to Inuyasha "How are you feeling?"

"...fine..." Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru and sighed

"Are you sure he's going to be okay?"

"Yes" Just then the school nurse entered looking rather annoyed

"What are you all doing in my room, come on outside. I've had enough of...oh" She stopped bantering when she saw Inuyasha's state "What happened this time?" She quickly ran to the sink, dampened some cloth and brought it to wipe the blood from Inuyasha's mouth

"Naraku and his damn friends" Sango huffed

"Then I'm assuming I shall be seeing them very soon" The nurse then looked up Sesshoumaru "Please tell me you haven't beaten them so hard that they have to go to hospital"

"Naraku was the only one who was dealt with by me, he only received my fist in his gut. He should be fine" Sesshoumaru replied "As for his friends I do not know"

"I take it Miroku and the wolves are chasing them?" Sesshoumaru nodded causing the nurse to sigh "You are very lucky to have so many people looking out for you Inuyasha"

"Keh...I don't feel too lucky at the moment"

"Sesshoumaru is there anyone at home who can come get your brother?"

"My father should be able to get him from work" Sesshoumaru replied as he grabbed the phone from the nurses desk and punched in his father's number. He then waited for someone to answer on the receiving end "Hello? Yes I would like to speak to Inutaisho Taisho please. Sesshoumaru Taisho. Yes I'll hold" Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome who was dying to laugh, he sounded so posh. Sesshoumaru was about to tease her when his father came on the phone "Hello father? Sorry to call during work but I need you to come fetch Inuyasha. He was jumped by Naraku Onigumo and his group. He's okay he just needs some rest. Yes, okay. Bye" He then hung up the phone and turned to the nurse "My father shall be here within a half hour"

"Okay, only one of you can wait with Inuyasha until then"

"Can I?" Sango asked Sesshoumaru "You know what I'm like"

"Yeah sure" Sesshoumaru replied "Come on Kagome, let's see how Miroku, Kouga and Ayame are fairing" Kagome nodded and allowed Sesshoumaru to once again wrap his arm around her as he led her from the nurse's office and back to the cafeteria where their friends were most probably at "What were you laughing at just now?"

"Oh..." Kagome then giggled "You sounded so posh when you spoke on the phone to your father"

"Hn" Sesshoumaru squeezed her shoulder causing her to jump "Do not tease me girl, unless you wish for me to do something cruel to you tonight at the movies"

"We're still gonna go to the movies? In Inuyasha's condition?"

"He'll be fine by then, all he needs is at least an hour's rest. No big deal"

"I hope you're right" Kagome sighed "The last thing we need is him overdoing himself"

"I'll see to it that he doesn't, if I find he is then I shall take him home"

"And leave your date by herself?" Kagome then laughed "Some date"

"There's just no pleasing you" Sesshoumaru mused "First it's not a date and now it is and now you want me to look after Inuyasha but not leave you one your own. You're a very difficult girl Kagome Higurashi" He then leaned down and pressed his head against hers "What am I going to do with you?"

"Lock me up and throw the key away" She shrugged playfully "Then again I would never let you have the pleasure of keeping me to yourself"

"We'll see Kagome, we'll see"

**There you go**

**Sorry it took so long**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	4. The Movies

Chapter Four – The Movies

It was now the end of school and Sesshoumaru had just pulled up outside Kagome's house after dropping Sango off at hers "Since Inuyasha is in no condition to drive we will all be meeting at my place tonight" Sesshoumaru explained as Kagome climbed out of his car "I'll pick you up at 6:30pm so that we are not late for the movie"

"I realize he can't drive but why do we have to go to your place?"

"So that I can take you, Inuyasha and Sango"

"Oh I see, and then we'll be meeting everyone else up there" Kagome then closed the car door "See you later then. Bye Rin" She waved to the young teenager in Sesshoumaru's back seat "See ya tomorrow"

"Bye Kagome" Rin smiled "I'll make sure Sesshoumaru's on time for your date" Kagome blushed at that

"Be quiet Rin" Sesshoumaru warned "I'll be back soon" He then pulled back out into the road and drove off home. Kagome waved them off until she could no longer see them and made her way into her home. As she usually did she kicked off her shoes and went in search of her mother

"Mom I'm home" She called as she entered the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter "Mom?" This was weird, where on earth was she? There was no note to say she had gone out "Mom!?"

"Yes dear?" Kagome's mother entered the kitchen through the back-door carrying a basket

"You scared me then" Kagome gasped "I thought _he_ came back"

"No, I'm sorry to have worried you dear" She smiled sadly as she set the basket on the counter "I was only out in the garden doing the laundry. Was there something you wanted?"

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you that if you don't have any plans tonight then I shall be going to the movies with my friends"

"Oh, what are you going to watch?"

"Paranormal Activities" Kagome replied as she discarded the remains of the apple in the bin "Sesshoumaru is coming to pick me up at 6:30pm"

"That Sesshoumaru boy seems to go out of his way a lot for you" Ms Higurashi smiled softly "You don't like horror movies, why would you go and watch one?"

"Sesshoumaru said I owe him since he took me to school this morning. He's teasing me by calling it a date"

"I think he likes you"

"Don't be silly mom" Kagome rolled her eyes "He only sees me as a friend"

"And how do you see him?" Kagome blushed at her mother's question and began to stutter

"Uh...I need t-to get ready, he'll b-be here at 6:30pm"

"Then why get ready now?" Ms Higurashi asked ignoring the fact that her daughter was avoiding her earlier question "You roughly have three hours"

"I know but I'm gonna have a bath and wash my hair"

"Oh okay then, are you having dinner here or are you eating out?"

"Popcorn will fill me up" She mused

"That may be so but it is not a proper meal"

"I'll get a hot-dog or something, don't worry I'll be fine" And with that Kagome went up to her room and began her bath...

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were in the hanyou's room discussing the plans for the movies. Inuyasha had pretty much recovered but was a little sore in the stomach, that was to be expected. "Am I picking up Sango, little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked as he tuned his brother's guitar whilst looking curiously around the room; it was obvious that he hardly ever entered Inuyasha's room. He kept it in such a state it made him wonder how Sango could bear it.

"Nah, Miroku is bringing her up along with Kouga and Ayame" Inuyasha stretched out on his bed stretching his stomach muscles causing him to wince slightly "Are you going to fetch Kags?"

"Yes, I shall be getting her at 6:30pm" He replied as he pushed some of the discarded candy wrappers and cans from Inuyasha's bedside table so that he could see the clock "How can you keep your room in such a condition? Especially when you have a girlfriend"

"Keh you're starting to sound like her" Inuyasha snorted as he closed his eyes "I don't see why you're in here anyway"

"I only came in here to check in on you, I appreciate your gratitude" Sarcasm dripped from his mouth

"Dad thanked you for me" He then begrudgingly pulled himself into a sitting position "So how come you're making Kagome come with us tonight?"

"She needs to get out more" The taiyoukai shrugged "And I enjoy her company"

"Do ya think she's hot?"

"Hot _and _cute" Sesshoumaru smirked "But that doesn't mean I am going to pounce on her like Naraku did"

"I'm not saying you were going to" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his brother's defensiveness "Do you like her that way then?"

"I'm attracted to her yes. But don't forget little brother, I've only known her for a month. I am not head over heels for her"

"But you'd like to date her?"

"Yes, I think I would enjoy that" Sesshoumaru then smirked to himself "But I think Kagura and her fan-girls would try to kill her"

"Well I guess that would have to be a risk that Kags would willingly take" Inuyasha mused "And I'm sure you can scare Kagura off"

"Hn. Anyway I..." He was interrupted by their little sister throwing Inuyasha's bedroom door open and just running in without permission

"Get out brat" Inuyasha snapped, he hated it when Rin just ran in. She never knocked so she nearly every time disturbed Inuyasha's and Sango's 'cuddle time'.

"Shut up Yash" Rin snapped back as she grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm "Come on Sessh, you've gotta get ready for your date with Kagome"

"Don't start Rin" Sesshoumaru warned as he set Inuyasha's guitar down on its stand – it was the only thing he took care of "I'll get ready in my own time and it is not a real date"

"Sure it is" Rin beamed "Daddy gives you his blessings, he just hopes she's not another slut. Don't worry though, I told him she was nice"

"His blessings? Rin I'm not marrying the girl"

"Not yet" She squealed

"Get a grip Rin" Inuyasha rolled his eyes "You're so childish"

"Well I am a child" She poked her tongue out at her hanyou brother and turned back to Sesshoumaru "Are you gonna get ready or not?"

"Rin I have over two hours yet, calm down"

"Yeah Rin, youkai males don't need as long as girls" Inuyasha snorted

"Was that a dig at me? So what if I'm human?!" Rin snapped as she folded her arms

"I don't care if you're a human, youkai or rat. Just get out of my room"

"Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru warned

"Rat? That's all I am? You compare me to a rat just because I'm an orphan? Or is it that you're saying I scrounge because I was adopted into a rich family?" Angry tears began to form in her eyes

"Grow up Rin, you know I'm not on about anything like that. You're just trying to make me out as the bad guy so that you can run off and tell dad"

"You mean _your _dad!" She screamed

"Rin calm down" Sesshoumaru sighed "He's not prejudice against humans you know that. And he's not insulting that you've been adopted into this family. He loves you as much as father and I" He pulled his little sister into his lap and rubbed her back soothingly. He sent a death glare at his brother as he did so

"She's done it again" Inuyasha groaned as he threw a pillow over his face "Making me out as the bad person again, damned brat" He mumbled

"Stupid dog" Rin muttered into Sesshoumaru's shoulder knowing that Inuyasha would hear

"Hey!" Inuyasha shot up from where he lay and grimaced as his stomach muscles clenched "Don't insult me because I'm an inuyoukai"

"Rin stop it" Sesshoumaru pulled his sister back so that he could look at her "Don't make a big fuss like you just did and then call Inuyasha names like that"

"Sorry Sesshy" Rin then jumped out of her brother's lap and kissed his cheek "Hurry up and get ready. Come and find me when you're done, I should be with daddy" And with that she skipped out of Inuyasha's room and went off to find their father who was very likely to be residing in his study

"Spoilt brat" Inuyasha huffed as he folded his arms "That kid gets away with murder"

"Yes, she does" Sesshoumaru mused and stood "I'm going for a shower, if you need me don't"

"I won't don't worry" Sesshoumaru nodded and left for his own room...

Kagome had now finished her bath and had curled her hair ready for her night out. Wrapped in her favourite pink plush dressing gown she began to raid her wardrobe for something decent to wear "Too old" She sighed as she threw one outfit from her sight "Too childish" She threw another piece of clothing "Too sluttish, what on earth was I thinking?" She threw that too "Awe come on, there's gotta be something in here" Raiding right into the back of her wardrobe she finally found the perfect outfit. She pulled out her black 'Slinky Goddess Top' along with her favourite blue skinny jeans as well was her 'Casadei Suede Double-platform Court' shoes. Slipping them on as fast as she could she twirled about in the mirror checking her appearance "Perfect" She beamed. She then sat at her dresser and began to apply some blusher along with some silver eye-shadow, black eye-liner, massacre and pink lip-gloss. Once that was done she slipped on her black and silver bracelets as well as her D&G necklace and her favourite musical note silver earrings.

"Kagome" Ms Higurashi called from downstairs "Your friend is here" Kagome immediately blushed and jumped from her seat

"I'll b-be down in a-a minute" She hurriedly grabbed her silver leather clutch bag and threw her phone, keys and purse inside. She then took a deep breath and left her bedroom. Just as she was about to descend the stairs her little brother Souta ran from his room

"Ooo Kagome's going on a date" He snickered

"Shut up Souta" She nudged him with her bag "Or I'll go get the monsters from under your bed"

"Monsters under my bed?" Kagome nodded and grinned at the frightened sight on her brother's face "MOM, KAGOME'S TRYING TO SCARE ME"

"Souta be quiet!" Ms Higurashi came to the bottom of the stairs "One of Kagome's friends are here, you don't want him thinking that you're a spoilt brat" Her eyes then moved to Kagome causing her to smile softly "You look beautiful Kagome"

"Thanks mom" The 15 year old then descended down the stairs and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, she then went to the front door where Sesshoumaru was patiently waiting for her. He looked absolutely gorgeous. He was wearing blue denim skinny jeans along with a black jacket that was unzipped so Kagome could easily see his black figure hugging shirt which was buttoned up all the way – this time. Kagome did everything she could to stop from slobbering. Luckily her mother saved her before Sesshoumaru realized she was gawking

"What time will you be brining my daughter home Sesshoumaru? I don't want her home too late, even if it is a Friday"

"The movie will likely finish at 9:30pm so she should be roughly home by 10:45, depending on the traffic" Sesshoumaru replied "Only if that is okay with you of course" Ms Higurashi was slightly taken aback by this, she'd never met such a mature teenage boy but she still decided to test him

"And what would you be doing with my daughter since you won't be bringing her home straight after the movie?" Kagome blushed at her mother. Why did she have to embarrass her?

"Naturally I will be taking her out for a meal, I doubt she has eaten yet and I wouldn't forgive myself if I sent her home with an empty stomach"

"I approve of you Sesshoumaru" Ms Higurashi laughed "You seem to know exactly what a mother wants to hear" She then handed Kagome a black cardigan "It might get a little chilly tonight so wrap up warm"

"Fine mom" Kagome rolled her eyes as she folded her cardigan over her arm "I'll see you later, you don't have to wait up, I have my keys. Bye" Sesshoumaru then opened the front door and led Kagome outside whilst closing it behind him, he then led her to his car and smirked at Kagome's blush "I'm going to kill her. Why did she have to embarrass me like that?"

"Don't worry yourself about it" He opened the car door and let her slide inside, he then closed it and jumped into the drivers side "She was only doing her job"

"Is that what you usually say when you pick up your dates?"

"Nope" He replied as he pulled out onto the road "That was my first time talking to my date's mother"

"Well it isn't your first time then since I'm not really your date" She poked her tongue out at him causing him to smirk

"Yes you are, you agreed"

"More like blackmailed"

"Hn" He then made a right "You look very beautiful tonight Kagome"

"T-thanks" She was grateful that it was dark, at least he couldn't see her blush "You don't look too bad yourself, what did you do? Take a bath?"

"Ouch" He chuckled, never taking his eyes from the road "Actually I took a shower, Rin's orders"

"She's so cute"

"You won't be thinking that later"

"What do you mean?"

"She has insisted that my father meets you so I hope you are fully prepared to be embarrassed"

"I'll just embarrass you to hide my own embarrassment. And besides" She shrugged "You're supposed to introduce your date to your family anyway, so if this is a real date you will have to do everything properly"

"Don't worry _love_, I will" He grinned as he pulled into his driveway. He then got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side to let Kagome out "See, everything is being done properly" He mused as he took her hand and pulled her from his car "Time to meet your in-laws"

"What we're married now?" She laughed as he slithered his hand around her waist. She tried to get a good look at his house but it was already too dark to make anything out

"Apparently" He then led her to his front door and into his home "Everyone is here, when I left they were waiting for Inuyasha to get dressed"

"I doubt he's ready then" Kagome took in the inside of his home and gasped. It was incredible. His family seemed to have very traditional taste. There were paintings of relatives on the rose coloured walls as well as swords and spears that appeared to be from the feudal era "Are all of those weapons copies or real?"

"They are very real and very old. They are not replicas, they actually are from the feudal era. They have been passed down my family for quite some time"

"Do you have any family members alive from the feudal era? I just happen to know that inuyoukai have a very long lifespan if they are not plagued by war"

"My great great grandfather is still alive though I don't see him much as he moved to America for some reason" He slightly shrugged. He was about to continue when his sister's voice hit his sensitive ears

"Hey Kagome" She beamed from above. Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked up to find Rin leaning over the banister grinning down at them "Sessh, Inuyasha isn't ready yet. He was playing on the Xbox 360 so Sango threw him in the shower and is currently picking out clothes for him"

"That sounds like Sango" Kagome mused

"Where is everyone else?"

"They're in the games room with dad, I think dad challenged them to table-tennis" Sesshoumaru shook his head at his father's childishness. Rin then ran downstairs and caught Kagome's hand "Come on Kagome, my dad is just dying to meet you" She then began to drag her off. Kagome sent Sesshoumaru a pleading look causing him to smirk and follow closely behind. She dragged the poor 15 year old down the long hallway and to two large oak doors that were on her left, without knocking she pushed them open and pulled Kagome in "Dad this is Kagome, Sesshoumaru's date"

"Two seconds" Inutaisho replied as he hit the little ball with his bat causing it to collide directly into Miroku face, the trainee monk flew back and collapsed to the floor "And that will teach you for challenging me" He grinned triumphantly

"Father must you be so childish?" Sesshoumaru sighed as he leaned in the doorway

"I am not childish Sesshoumaru" Inutaisho explained as he towered over Miroku to make sure there was no long term damage "The stupid boy challenged me and you know I cannot resist a challenge" He then looked at his son "If he doesn't wake up and the police get involved then Inuyasha was the one who killed him, okay?"

"Sure dad" Rin rolled her eyes "Now can you come and meet Kagome?" Inutaisho's gaze moved to meet Kagome's causing him to grin

"Of course" He then stepped over Miroku and went over to his daughter and Kagome "Nice to meet you Kagome, I'm Inutaisho. I am Inuyasha's, Rin's and Sesshoumaru's father"

"Nice to meet you too" Kagome smiled politely

"Please don't let the incident with Miroku and I put you off"

"Don't worry about it, everyone knows that Miroku isn't very bright" Inutaisho looked up at his son and grinned

"I like this one, she agrees that Miroku is an idiot and will most probably plead my case if anything happens" He then returned his gaze to Kagome "You are a very pretty girl Kagome"

"Thank you..." She blushed _'Now I see where Sesshoumaru gets his flattery and good looks from' _

"You are the first date Sesshoumaru has ever brought home but I can't blame him, all his last dates have been little whores but not you. I can tell you are nothing like them. And if my boy gives you any trouble just let me know and I'll put him in his place"

"Sure thing" Kagome grinned "Ya know he kinda blackmailed me into this"

"I must say I can't blame him" He mused "He is always talking about you to Inuyasha, he can't stop think..."

"Shut up!" Sesshoumaru huffed whilst trying to hide a blush

"Awe don't be modest Sesshoumaru" Inutaisho laughed

"Instead of embarrassing the life out of my date and myself how about you go check on Inuyasha?"

"Hmm I don't know, Sango is angry and I don't want to be near her when she flips" Sesshoumaru sent him a warning glare causing him to sigh "Fine, you're so immature"

"I'm immature?!"

"It's good that you agree" And with that Inutaisho ran out before his son could throttle him. Sesshoumaru sighed and moved to Kagome's side

"Ignore my father, I believe he has had a far too generous amount of sake tonight"

"Don't worry about it" Kagome laughed "He's funny"

"He's embarrassing, just like all fathers. I'm sure you can relate to that"

"Can't say I can" She replied rather glumly

"You don't live with your father?" Sesshoumaru asked as he met her beautiful sea-green gaze

"No...It's complicated"

"Oh, sorry to hear that" Kagome shot him a small smile _'I'm not'_

"What's taking Yasha so long?" She groaned, trying to change the subject

"Who knows. Rin tell everyone to meet us in the car"

"Sure" Rin replied and ran off to find her brother whilst Sesshoumaru led Kagome back outside and into the front seat of his car

"Ne Sessh, I know this is rather random but I've only just realized that Rin is human, or is that that she is in a humanoid form?"

"Rin is human, she's adopted into the family" Sesshoumaru replied as he adjusted his mirrors ready "She was my father's best friend's daughter but he died of cancer so my father took her into his care since her mother died at childbirth"

"Oh god" Kagome gasped "Does she know this?"

"Yes, my father adopted her when she was nine years old. She calls him dad now though"

"Did she have any siblings?"

"No, she's an only child" He then stretched "What about you? Is Souta your only sibling?"

"Yes, thank heavens" Kagome mused "Don't get me wrong, he can be the best brother ever but if he finds an opportunity to annoy me he will"

"Inuyasha tries the same but I usually throw him in the pool in the garden"

"I bet" Kagome laughed "He's..." She was cut off by the back doors of the car opening

"About time" Sesshoumaru muttered as Inuyasha and Sango climbed into the back seats

"Don't blame me" Sango huffed "Blame your brother who can't get his lazy butt of that damned game for a night"

"Don't start" Inuyasha groaned as he strapped himself in "I said sorry already, what else do you want me to do?"

"Let's just hope that you're paying for Sango tonight" Kagome winked as she turned in her seat to see them

"I always do"

"He has to" Sesshoumaru mused as he began to pull out behind Miroku's car "Otherwise father would kill him"

"Did dad give you money for tonight?" Inuyasha asked as he waved to his friends in the car that was now opposite them

"No, I've brought my own. I don't blow all of my allowance in a week Inuyasha"

"Keh, it's not my fault. Blame Miroku. He's the one who drags me to all the game stores" Inuyasha then turned to Sango "See babe so it's actually Miroku's fault that I was late getting ready. He's the one who convinced to buy the game in the first place"

"Whatever" She rolled her eyes

"Speaking of Miroku, should he really be driving after the incident with the table-tennis?" Kagome asked as she looked out through Sesshoumaru's window to see Miroku swerving slightly

"He'll be fine" Inuyasha brushed off "He's had worse"

"How are you feeling now? Naraku got you pretty bad earlier"

"Good as new"

"Good" She smiled. Within another ten minutes the group pulled up at the movies and got out of the cars. Sesshoumaru let Kagome out of her side and wrapped his arm around her waist "Still doing everything properly then?"

"Indeed" He smirked as he led her over to Inuyasha and the rest, Ayame looked very distressed

"After this night I will never get in a car with Miroku again, the way he continuously swerved that car was making me sick"

"I wonder how you will feel after this movie as well" Sesshoumaru smirked and began to lead his group to the entrance

"We should have gone to a drive though, I bet that would have make the movie scarier" Inuyasha argued "Imagine it. We're sitting on our car bonnets whilst watching a movie which has a 5 star rating to scare everyone and anyone"

"Yes but we don't want anyone getting traumatized" Kouga laughed as he looked at Ayame who was resisting the urge to throw up

"How much is it to see the movie anyway?" Kagome asked as they entered the building

"It doesn't matter, I'm paying anyway"

"But..."

"Properly, remember?"

"Awe no fair Sesshoumaru" She pouted as she folded her arms

"I think it is" He mused "Go and wait by Sango whilst I get our tickets. Ayame has gone to get the popcorn so if you want anything just tell her" Kagome reluctantly nodded and stormed off to stand by Sango who was looking at all of the movie ads around the building

"He's being impossible" She groaned as she linked Sango's arm

"He just really likes you" Sango smiled as she met her friend's gaze "I think he just wants to show you a really good time, he doesn't do this with any of his other _dates. _He usually just sleeps with those"

"I forgot he was a bit of a whore" She mused

"Youkai urges" Sango reminded "Inuyasha is only hanyou so he doesn't suffer as much"

"Plus he has you to sate him" Kagome giggled when she saw Sango's blush

"You know we haven't slept together"

"Yeah, but you have done things. Why won't you two just do it?"

"I'm just being paranoid, I keep thinking he's in this relationship for the sex and then once he's done it he'll up and leave. I know he won't but I just keep worrying"

"You two should really try and talk about that"

"I know" She sighed "But let's not discuss that now, this is hardly the place"

"I agree" She laughed

"Well well look who it is" A familiar voice caught the girls' attention causing them to turned and meet Naraku and his group along with Kikyo and Kagura "How's your boyfriend Sango? Still sore?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" She motioned to Inuyasha who was with Sesshoumaru and the boys buying tickets

"I'm surprised to see him standing so soon but I'm not surprised to see him with Sesshoumaru, the little baby needs protecting"

"You're the baby Naraku" Kagome snapped "You had you big gang of assholes to beat him, what's the matter? Didn't want to ruin your manicure?"

"Cute" Naraku smirked "But no Kagome, I had other plans" He then looked over her attire "The same plans that are going around in my head right now as I look at you. Hmm delicious"

"Well sorry to disappoint you Naraku but she's taken" Sango glared as she stepped closer to Kagome "Why don't you go and take it up with her date?"

"Why would I when I could take her right now?" Just as he took a step forward he felt someone grab his arm and pull him back

"I wouldn't if I were you" Sesshoumaru warned as he moved to stand by Kagome whilst Inuyasha did the same with Sango

"Isn't it her date's job to protect her or are you just being a hero for the day?"

"Her date is protecting her" Sesshoumaru smirked as he wrapped his arm around her waist causing Kagura's jaw to hit the floor "Come on Kagome, the movie will be starting soon" He then pulled her away and began to lead her off to their destination

"I bet that feels like a kick in the teeth" Inuyasha laughed as he too pulled Sango away and went off to follow his brother.

All four of them entered through door number 2 where their movie was screening, they looked up at the crowd of people sitting at their places to find Miroku, Kouga and Ayame right at the back "Ugh, _they_ would make us walk all the way up there" Kagome groaned as they made their way up the long flight of steps that lead to the back row

"At least there's privacy up there" Sesshoumaru's silky voice replied as he pulled at her waist

"Behave" She blushed as she batted at his hand

"Why did you have to sit all the way up here?" Inuyasha snapped in a hushed tone at his friends

"It's the best" Kouga shrugged

"And you get a better view of the screen" Miroku added as he shovelled a load of popcorn into his mouth causing Ayame to grimace

"If he keeps eating like that then I'm definitely gonna be sick" She groaned as she grasped her stomach

"Do you want me to take you out to get some fresh air?" Kagome offered as Sesshoumaru pulled her down to sit by him

"Nah I'll be okay, but thanks for offering" The lights then all began to dim out as the movie began

"I don't see any reason in bringing those two" Sesshoumaru motioned to Sango and Inuyasha who were currently lip-locking and not paying any attention to the screen

"They're in love, so what" Kagome smiled warmly "I'd rather be in Sango's position than having to watch this god damn movie"

"You can if you want" Sesshoumaru mused as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders

"Are you gonna tell me that it is apart of a proper date?" She mused as she looked up at him

"Would I be able to kiss you then?" He then leaned down and brushed his lips against her cheek causing Kagome to blush tenfold

"I'm gonna kill you" She breathed. The two then focused their eyes back on the screen and began to watch the movie...

Within 3 hours the movie had finished and Kagome was beyond petrified. They had just left the room and were heading back into the main room so Sango and Ayame could use the ladies room whilst Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga stocked up on more snacks. Sesshoumaru had Kagome's hand in his not really taking notice of his piggish brother, he could tell Kagome was scared by the death lock she had on his hand. It was the only reason why they hadn't parted, he sense her fear and therefore comforted her by keeping her close "You were right when you said you didn't like horror movies"

"It was so lifelike" She shuddered "And horrifying, I definitely won't sleep tonight"

"It wasn't that bad" Sesshoumaru chuckled "I hardly found it frightening at all"

"Yeah well you're a guy"

"So is Kouga but he was obviously freaked out by the movie, why else would you explain why he's clinging to Inuyasha?" He then gave her hand a small squeeze "Don't try to think about the movie too much, just remember it's all fake. If you think of any of the scenes just remember that there was a camera crew around them at all times" He then sighed "If I knew horror movies freaked you out _that _much then I wouldn't have brought you"

"Don't worry, I'll get over it eventually" She smirked

"Hm, after everyone is done here we'll go get something to eat"

"Am I allowed to pay for myself this time?"

"Nope" He smirked and then called to his brother "Inuyasha. We'll meet you by the car" The hanyou muttered back a reply and Sesshoumaru led Kagome out of the movie theatre. Sango came out of the bathroom just in time to see the two leave, she walked over to Inuyasha and pecked his cheek

"Those two seem to be getting really cosy" Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead

"He really likes her, I think they'd be good together" He shrugged "Where Ayame?"

"Still throwing up? The movie scared her that much"

"Weakling. Did you find it scary at all?"

"I didn't watch it Yash, _you _didn't let me. I couldn't turn my head from your lips to see anything"

"Perhaps it's a good thing" He mused as he leaned in and kissed her

"Perhaps"

Sesshoumaru began walking Kagome to his car. There were no clouds in the sky only the bright full moon that shined down on the couple, it was the only source of light causing Kagome to wearily look around her. Sesshoumaru noticed this and pulled her closer "It's just a movie" He breathed "And I'll protect you from any creatures that dare to lay a hand on you"

"How sweet" She mused and then shivered slightly

"Cold?"

"I'm alright, the air is just chillier than usual. I guess the..." She trailed off when Sesshoumaru removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders "Thanks..."

"No problem" He smiled as he re-took her hand "Other than being petrified of the movie, have you had a good night?"

"Yep" She grinned "You're an excellent date" He then stopped abruptly causing Kagome to look up and meet his golden glazed eyes "Sesshoumaru?"

"It's not over yet" He then took one step forward and began to lean down so that their faces were inches away

"Sessh...?" Kagome's cheeks lightly tinted red as her eyes fell upon his welcoming lips

"If you don't want me to then say so" He breathed huskily. When no reply came from her he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Kagome immediately melted into his kiss and felt her legs buckle slightly, Sesshoumaru wrapped one arm around her waist for support as he basked in the kiss. He'd never experienced such a kiss, it was mind blowing. He growled in approval when he felt her fingers shyly trace the magenta markings on his cheek – one of his sensitive spots. How could one girl bring out so much emotion in him? Just as he went to deepen the kiss Kagome pulled back, taking this as a rejection Sesshoumaru stepped back and cleared his throat "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Kagome smiled sadly "It's not you, honestly, I'm not just saying this. I've had a...rocky past and I don't want it to happen again"

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru gently pulled her to him and caressed her cheek "I would never hurt you"

"I know, but my past has left some scars"

"What happened? Tell me, perhaps I can help you"

"I can't, I'm sorry. Talking about it hurts" Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around the beauty and held her close

"I understand that you're afraid of moving forward because of the past but you can't let it control you. Trust me, I'll take care of you" Kagome smiled softly against his chest and sighed contently

"I know Sesshoumaru, I do trust you. You're the only guy I trust" She then leaned up and give him a chaste kiss

"Whoa" She immediately snapped back when she realized they had an audience. Kagome and Sesshoumaru shot their eyes to meet the amused faces of Inuyasha, Sango, Ayame and Miroku – Kouga just sulked. "Ya hooked up 'en" Inuyasha grinned

"Not completely" Sesshoumaru replied as he caught Kagome's hand and gave it a small squeeze "Shall we go get something to eat?"

"Sure" Inuyasha replied, ignoring Sesshoumaru's change of subject...for now

"I can't" Ayame huffed "Mom just called, she wants me home now"

"My dad called me too" Kouga lied "I have to do" He didn't want to see Sesshoumaru snuggling up to Kagome all night

"Well if you two are going then so am I" Miroku shrugged "I'll feel kinda left out otherwise"

"Well we'll see you tomorrow maybe" Sango smiled

"Yeah" Miroku grinned "See ya, come on guys I'll drive you home" And with that the trainee monk and the two wolves retreated to his car

"Oh well" The hanyou shrugged "Where do ya want to go? Nowhere expensive Sessh, there's a hole burning through my pocket as it is"

"How about we go to WacDonalds?" Sango offered "It's late so it should be quite empty"

"I'm not eating inside" Sesshoumaru replied bluntly "I'll take us through the drive though if you want"

"Yeah okay, but I thought you don't like people eating in your car"

"I don't but I can drive us to Hakurai Hedge for a view and we can eat on the grass there"

"I like that idea" Inuyasha beamed "What do ya think Kagome?"

"Sure I don't mind" Kagome replied with a grin "You know I'll eat anything"

"Come on then" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at his brother's impatience and led the girls into the car, he then reversed out of the parking lot and headed off to WacDonalds. Once there he ordered everyone's food at the drive-though window, paid (so did Inuyasha) and drove off to Hakurai Hedge

"So what's so good about this Hakurai Hedge?" Kagome asked as she held both hers and Sesshoumaru's food in her lap

"It's the most romantic place nearby" Sango grinned "And it's usually quiet on a Friday night since everyone is off getting drunk"

"Yeah, we'll just sit on our jackets, light a fire and watch the view as she stuff our faces"

"Romantic eh?" Kagome then looked at Sesshoumaru and smirked "Is that why you want to go there Sesshoumaru Taisho?"

"Well this is still our date" He mused as he made a right through a small narrow road that was surrounded by woods "You'll love it Kagome"

"I'm sure I will" She beamed as a clearing began to come into view

"We're here" Inuyasha bounced excitedly like a child. Kagome squinted to get a better look and gasped in amazement at what she saw...

**Well here it is guys**

**Sorry it took so long but I made up for it by making a really long chapter**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva xXx**


	5. He's Back

Chapter Five – He's back

Once the clearing came into view Sesshoumaru parked up and turned the ignition off "Inuyasha on the floor by your feet there should be a black throw over still in its packaging, bring it out with you" Inuyasha reached down and pulled it up

"Why would you have this in here?"

"I bought it yesterday for my bed since you decided to come in as you please and set your muddy feet up on it, the throw over will protect my bed from the mess you make. I forgot to get it yesterday from my car"

"Oh right" _'Clean freak' _"So we can use this to sit on?"

"Yes" Sesshoumaru then got out of the car and went round to Kagome's side. He opened the door and took the food from her whilst helping her out. Inuyasha followed suit with Sango and then set the throw over out neatly on the grass. Everyone then jumped down on the throw over and began to dig in

"Inuyasha are you going to start a fire?" Sango asked as she ate one of her fries

"Are ya cold?" The hanyou literally stuffed his burger into his mouth

"It's a little chilly"

"Have this then" Inuyasha then removed his jacket and threw it around her shoulders "No offence babe but I don't particularly want to start a fire, it'll just stink up the place anyway"

"I guess" She then snuggled up close to him as she watched the view "We should do this more often Yash"

"Keh, I can't afford it" He snorted as he stole one of her fries

"I meant coming here"

"Oh, that I can afford" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at his brother and wrapped an arm around Kagome as he pulled her close

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He whispered into her ear, his hot breath causing chills down her spine. She nodded as she looked up at him and smiled softly "Let me know when you're ready to leave"

"You promised my mom you'd bring me back by 10:45pm"

"Hmm that's true" He then smirked "I don't think she'd let me take you out again if I didn't return you home on time"

"You'd like to take me out again?" She met his golden gaze with a small grin

"Of course" He pressed his head against hers "And I want to be the only person who can take you out"

"You want me all to yourself?" She arched a brow. He just simply nodded "Then ask me properly?" She felt him smirk against her as he drifted his lips to her ear and whispered huskily

"Will you be my girlfriend Kagome Higurashi?"

"You've only known me for a month" She giggled

"The spell you cast upon me must be very strong" He smirked as he nuzzled her cheek "Will you?"

"Of course Sessh" She beamed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled up to him "Just never hurt me"

"You don't have to worry about that" He breathed as he brushed his lips against her forehead "I'd rather die than hurt you"

"I know" She sighed softly and snuggled closer to him. She was about to eat one of her fries when her phone began to ring. She pulled the device from her purse and answered "Hello? Mom? W-what's the matter?" Her eyes widened as she shot forward out of Sesshoumaru's arms "Are you okay? Calling for me? But he's gone now though, right? Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you. Bye" Kagome hung up her phone and threw it back into her purse, she then moved her gaze to Sesshoumaru who was watching her carefully "Sesshoumaru could you take me home now? Something has happened and I need to be there"

"What's happened?" Inuyasha asked as he discreetly stole a bite out of Sango's burger

"I can't say" She sighed as she stood "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Sango stood with her, she could see the tears in Kagome's eyes. Something must have been really wrong "Do you want me to come over with you? For comfort?"

"No but thanks for offering, I'll call you tonight" Sesshoumaru then stood from the ground and went to Kagome's side

"I'll take Kagome home and then I'll be back for you two" He wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and led her back to his car. There they both got into the car and Sesshoumaru started the ignition "I'm sure whatever has happened will be fine" He reassured when he saw the distressed look on his girlfriend's face

"I doubt it" She muttered as he pulled back out onto the road

"I understand you don't want to tell me what's happening but I won't laugh at you if you did"

"It's not that I don't want to tell you Sesshoumaru it's just I can't. All I can say is that my past isn't very kind"

"Neither has mine and I don't like to confront it as much as you have with yours" He then reached forward and gripped her hand whilst keeping his eyes on the road "If you ever want to talk about it though you know where I am"

"Thanks Sessh" Kagome then lay her head against Sesshoumaru's shoulder and sighed "I hope my mom isn't freaking out too much"

"I'm sure she's fine" He then made a left and continued on. Kagome's phone then began to ring again

"Hello? Yes I'm on my way. Hm? Sesshoumaru's driving me. Yeah, I'm only five minutes from the house. Don't worry, nothing has been said. They're there as well? Okay, how's Souta? As long as he's okay. I'll see you soon. Bye" She let out a heavy sigh as she hung up her phone

"Is everything okay?"

"As okay as things get in my house" She rubbed her eyes and stretched

"There's...no danger to befall you when I drop you home, is there?" Kagome shook her head, not really trusting her voice at the moment "Promise"

"There's nothing dangerous in my house at the moment" The house finally came into view as well as some red and blue flashing lights that belonged to various numbers of police cars that were parked around the house. Sesshoumaru pulled the car up and glared at Kagome

"What the hell is going on?"

"My mom thought someone has broke in" She lied as she got out of the car. Sesshoumaru followed suit and moved to stand in front of her so that she couldn't get any further

"Don't lie to me, I can smell it in your scent. What has happened Kagome?"

"It's none of your business Sesshoumaru" She snapped as she tried to storm pass him but was pulled back by the iron grip on her arm "Let me go"

"It is my business if you're my girlfriend"

"We haven't even been seeing each other for an hour so don't use that line with me" She inhumanly growled

"I'm just trying to take care of you" He growled back as he leaned down to meet her fiery glare

"Well don't, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself!" They were about to continue when Sesshoumaru felt a hand on his shoulder

"Is there a problem here?" The two turned to meet the concerned gaze of a police officer

"Everything's fine officer" Kagome huffed as she pulled her arm free of Sesshoumaru

"Then could I ask you two to clear off, this place isn't exactly safe at the moment"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, I live here"

"Oh, then you may pass. Your mother is very distressed, she keeps asking for you" Kagome nodded and was about to leave when she felt Sesshoumaru's hand gently hold hers

"At the very least, call me tonight" His voice sounded very cold and held no emotion. She turned to face him and smiled apologetically

"I will" She then leaned up on her tiptoes and pecked his lips "I'll call you as soon as I can" And with that she released him and retreated to her house.

Upon entering she found her mother in the living room dabbing away the remainder of her tears with a handkerchief whilst her brother was curled up in the corner of the couch sleeping "Mom?" Ms Higurashi looked up at her daughter and sighed with relief

"Thank goodness you're safe. I thought he found you"

"I've been safe all night" Kagome reassured as she sat beside her mother and took her hands "What happened?"

"Well I was in the kitchen cleaning whilst Souta was watching TV in the living room. I was just putting the last of the cutlery away when there was banging on the back door, I looked through the spy hole to find _him _standing there. He was in his drunken state and began pulling and punching at the door demanding that I let him in. I told him to leave us alone or I'd call the police. He then started calling and screaming for you to come and let him in, I began to call the police whilst shouting that you weren't even here. As soon as I shouted that the banging stopped and he was gone"

"Why does he want me?" Tears began to stream down her cheeks "Why can't he leave me be?"

"Shh honey, I know" Ms Higurashi pulled her crying daughter into her arms and rubbed her back soothingly, as she did so one of the officers entered the living room and removed his hat

"I'm afraid he got away on us ma'am. It would be best if we relocate you again" The officer then sighed "But we do believe it would be best to separate you this time, he can only follow one of you"

"No!" Ms Higurashi violently shook her head "You can't take my babies from me"

"Your son is too young to move from you but your daughter will be legal soon"

"She's only 15, I can't lose her" Kagome pulled back from her mother and glared at the officer

"I won't let you move me from my mom or here. I'm happy here. You can't let him ruin my life"

"It will be ruined if you don't move" Just as he said this the other officer that had interrupted Kagome and Sesshoumaru earlier entered

"I believe Ms Kagome doesn't want to leave because she has got herself a boyfriend"

"That may be so but there are plenty of men out there" The other officer argued

"Ah, but her boyfriend is Sesshoumaru Taisho"

"The son of the CEO of Taisho Corp.?"

"Yes, I stepped in when they were arguing. I didn't realize it was the Taisho boy until I saw him get back into his car"

"What does me seeing Sesshoumaru have to do with any of this?" Kagome sniffled

"Nothing, we shouldn't get the Taisho's involved"

"Awe come on Ed. You know as well as I that the Taisho's are known to be very well protected. They have some of the world's strongest youkai protecting them. Not that they need them, they are strong enough as it is"

"What's your point?"

"Well if I contact Mr Taisho perhaps he can get some of his bodyguards to watch over Ms Higurashi and her children. They shouldn't have to keep running all the time"

"It is _our _job to protect the civilians of this town not Taisho's brutes"

"Yes but we're only human Ed, Mr Taisho has youkai bodyguards. Their stamina is better than ours, they could watch this place day and night as they are not deprived of sleep like us"

"Hmm, I don't know. Mr Taisho might not want to give up his men anyway. And his eldest would most probably reject the idea too, youkai have a reputation of being possessive of their loved ones. He might try to protect Ms Kagome by himself"

"Then let him"

"No" Kagome interrupted "I don't want him to know of this. I wouldn't want to burden him with it. I couldn't possibly let him know of my past"

"How about we wait a while?" Ms Higurashi suggested "Leave everything be for now. If he makes himself known again I shall call you and then we can come to some sort of agreement"

"If that is what you wish Ms Higurashi" The officers bowed "We shall keep watch over your home for the week and if nothing happens we'll leave you be"

"Thank you" Ms Higurashi stood and bowed "You have been a great help officers, you're much better than the others we've had in the past"

"Why thank you ma'am" The officers then put their hats back on "We shall leave you to it, goodnight" And with that they left. Ms Higurashi let out a relieved sigh as she sat back down beside her daughter

"I suggest you tell one of your friends of your past Kagome" She advised "If he showed his face whilst you were out with friends then you could go back to their place until I gave you the all clear" She could see the idea discouraged Kagome "You wouldn't have to tell the whole story, just some of it"

"Yeah...I guess" She shrugged "Perhaps I'll tell Sango, I'm always welcome at hers"

"I agree, she's such a lovely girl" Her mother then grinned "I see you and Sesshoumaru got rather close tonight" Kagome blushed and nodded her head "What happened?"

"We...kissed..." Oh how she hated telling her mother things, she could be so embarrassing "He t-then asked me t-to be his girlfriend when he took me to H-Hakurai Hedge"

"That's romantic" Her mother beamed as she stood and lifted Souta into her arms "He's getting heavy" She mused "Where is Sango tonight honey?"

"I can't remember" She shrugged "She'll either be at her house or Inuyasha's"

"Her parents allow her over there at this time?"

"Sango's parents died a few years ago, she lives with her grandmother now. Kaede trusts Inuyasha so allows Sango to sleep up there"

"Hmm interesting" Her mother then left the living room and carried Souta off to bed. Kagome then retreated to her own room and collapsed on her bed, she then pulled out her phone and dialled Sango's number. Holding the phone to her ear she waited for her to answer on the receiving end

"Hey Sango. Where are you? In Sesshoumaru's car? Why? Oh he's taking you home. I just need to tell you something when you're alone. Hmm? You're about to drive past my house? Could you? Thanks Sango you're the best. Tell Sesshoumaru to call me when he gets home. Okay, see you in a minute. Bye" Kagome hung up her phone and left to go out to the hallway, she almost collided with her mother who was carrying empty cups and candy wrappers, no doubt from cleaning out Souta's room

"Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah, Sango will be stopping off here now. Is that okay?"

"Of course, it's getting a little late though so try to convince her to spend the night" Ms Higurashi knew it wasn't the best thing having Sango over considering the fact that some lunatic was after them but she didn't want Kagome to feel different about anything, she wanted her to feel normal.

"Thanks mom" The sound of the front door knocking caught their attention. Kagome gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek and ran downstairs and answered the door "Hey Sango"

"Hey yourself" She laughed as she stepped into Kagome's house "Wave to the boys Kags" She motioned Kagome's gaze to the Taisho brothers in Sesshoumaru's car which was parked up outside. Indeed both girls waved as they received the honk of the car horn as a reply, the car then pulled back out onto the road and left. "Sesshoumaru has been worrying about you since he dropped you off" Sango mused as Kagome closed the door "And it didn't help that Inuyasha was teasing him" She kicked off her shoes and sighed "Stupid hanyou"

"Inuyasha isn't one for being sensitive" She giggled as she lead Sango up to her room

"Oh hey Ms Higurashi" Sango greeted as they walked past Kagome's mom

"Hello dear" She smiled back. The two teenagers then entered the bedroom and closed the door behind them

"My mom suggested that you spend the night, she doesn't want you going home this late at night" Kagome spoke as they sat down on the bed "But make your decision after I tell you what tonight was about" She felt a lump form in her throat but she swallowed it back down "Just please don't judge me"

"Kagome" Sango reached out and rubbed her friend's shoulder "I'd never judge you on anything"

"Wait until I tell you the story" She sighed as she prepared herself "I'm sure Sesshoumaru told you that there were police here tonight" Sango nodded "Well do you remember when I told you I move around a lot because of my mom's job?"

"Yeah"

"Well it's not just because of that. Actually we've only moved around three times due to my mom's job but we've moved around seven times for another reason. We've had to be relocated"

"Relocated? Don't they usually do that for safety issues?"

"Yes. We've been running since I was thirteen. M-my father raped me..." Tears began to stream down Kagome's cheeks as Sango's eyes widened in shock "He used to beat my mom too, that was the only thing he did when we were young. But on my thirteenth birthday I was in my room putting all my cards away when my father came in smelling of alcohol..." She sniffled "...he pushed me down onto my bed and got on top of me, he then said that since I'm a young woman now I have to act like one. And then he..."

"Kagome..." Sango pulled a now hysterical Kagome into her embrace as she rubbed her back soothingly, she continued her story

"My mom guessed what had happened from all the bruises on my body, she said that was enough as fled with Souta and I. We used to live with my Gramps as well, he never saw the abuse and we didn't want him to either. We managed to convince him to move into a retirement home so he wouldn't have to witness anything. We've been running since then. That's why I came home tonight. He was here calling for me"

"I'm so sorry Kagome" Sango felt herself now crying, how could someone be so cruel as to do that to their own daughter? "If I ever lay eyes on the bastard I'll rip him apart, and if I don't succeed I'll see to it that Inuyasha does"

"No" Kagome sat back and looked into her friend's chocolate brown eyes "No one else must know, I couldn't bear it"

"Sure Kagome" Sango smiled apologetically "How can you be so strong after all of this?"

"I'm not" She sighed "Far from it actually"

"No you're not. Kagome, I cry over my parents' death everyday. I mope about in school and even feel sorry for myself. But you don't, you just get up and carry on. You even let boys touch you after everything that's happened. Heck you let Sesshoumaru kiss you. If that's not strength then I don't know what is"

"Thanks Sango" Kagome smiled sadly "You always know what to say"

"Damn right I do" She then pulled her phone from her pocket and punched in some numbers, she then pressed the green button and held the device to her ear "Hello grandma? Yes, I'm fine. I was just wondering if it's possible to stay over Kagome's tonight? She's a bit upset so I want to cheer her up. Okay. Thanks grandma, I love you too. 'night" She hung up her phone and stared at a gaping Kagome "What?"

"You're actually staying here after what I just told you? He could come back and hurt you too"

"As if" Sango snorted "I have a black belt remember. I'll kill the bastard. And besides I'm not leaving you here on your own in this state. I told you I wouldn't judge you"

"You're the best friend a girl could ever have" Kagome grinned as she tackled her friend with a hug

"And you're the only girl I know who could suffocate someone by hugging them" Sango gasped playfully

"You'll just have to learn to hold your breath for a while" She mused just as her phone began to ring "Didn't take him long" It was obvious who it was. She answered the phone and held it to her ear "Hey Sessh. Yeah I'm fine and so is everyone else. Hmm? Let's just say my past caught up with me a bit. Nope I'm not saying anything else. Because I don't want to. Yes. Yes. Yes" Kagome rolled her eyes causing Sango to giggle "Over yours? Tomorrow? Yeah sure. Okay well I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Hmm? Oh...uh...love you too" She blushed causing Sango to laugh even more "Bye...love?" Kagome hung up the phone and groaned

"I've never had a serious relationship before, I don't know how to act"

"Uh like yourself maybe" Sango mused as Kagome collapsed down onto the bed "Just remember that Sesshoumaru asked you out because he likes you for you, don't go changing yourself to impress him. Believe me it won't work"

"You say that as if you know"

"I do, I did it when Inuyasha and I starting dating. I began dressing up all sexy trying to impress him but he didn't like it. He told me he liked me for me and not for my body, he then kissed me and I melted in his arms" She sighed to herself

"That sounded so cheesy" Kagome laughed as she threw a pillow at her friend

"Romance is cheesy" Sango poked her tongue out at her "And you know it" She then jumped off the bed and began to wander around Kagome's room "So what did he want?"

"He just asked what had happened and if I was alright. I said yeah and then he invited me up his tomorrow"

"Ooo" Sango grinned as she turned to Kagome "I'll be up there tomorrow as well but I doubt I'll see much of you"

"How come?"

"When I go over Yasha's we usually stay in his room all day and pig out whilst watching movies. Either that or we challenge Inutaisho to a game of table tennis"

"Trust you" Kagome laughed as she stretched out on the bed "Do you and Yash...do stuff?" This time it was Sango who blushed as she came back to sit by Kagome

"We've dabbled" She whispered "We're taking things slow, Inuyasha always says that he's with me for me and not for the sex. He said that when I'm ready we'll do it. He's pushing his inner beast down for me which I really appreciate. It can be quite hard for a youkai or hanyou to control themselves around their partner, especially during mating season"

"Has his beast ever managed to get out?"

"It did once. It was during mating season in the summer and myself, he, his father, Rin and Sesshoumaru were going for a swim in their pool in their garden. I wore a bikini underneath my clothes. I took my clothes off and was about to put some lotion on when Inuyasha pounced on me. He said when he saw me in just my bikini he snapped. Sesshoumaru threw him into Inutaisho and took me back inside the house until Inuyasha could get back under control"

"Were you scared?" She asked as she sat up

"Terrified" Sango smirked "But I understood what had happened and forgave him, it wasn't his fault at the end of the day. Inutaisho said that he'd only lost it since he's a hanyou, he can't control his beast as good as youkai do. He said that Sesshoumaru has mastered to control his beast perfectly, he even managed to get it to fear him. He's trying to teach Inuyasha to do the same now"

"So I'm safe with Sesshoumaru?"

"You'll always be safe with him Kags, even if his beast did get a hold of you. A youkai's beast would never harm his intended and will only mate if his intended wishes to do so. It won't rape you"

"But Inuyasha...?"

"He's hanyou and doesn't sate himself. Sesshoumaru has had the reputation of being a ladies man and everyone knows he's slept with all of them...I'm not trying to upset you by the way"

"I know" Kagome smiled "And I know about his reputation, that's why I'm a little nervous of him. I don't want to be another girl added to his list"

"Sesshoumaru doesn't see you like that Kagome. He only dated those other girls to sate his beast, every youkai or hanyou should do it. Inuyasha just refuses to for my sake"

"So Sesshoumaru will control himself until I'm ready?"

"I doubt his beast will try to provoke him too much anyway, it most probably likes you too and will want to satisfy you before itself"

"Oh I see"

"Don't try to dwell on it too much Kags, youkai are not sex driven imbeciles...well Sesshoumaru isn't anyway" She mused "Come on, let's get some rest. Sesshoumaru will most probably want you up there bright and early"

"I should have known he's not one of those 'lay in' types" She giggled "I'm dating an early riser. Great"

"That's the great thing about Yasha, he's so lazy that I don't have to go up there until about 1pm. Even then I'm the one waking him up"

"That's bound to get annoying after a while" She laughed "Alright well I'll go have a shower and then you can have one. I'll lend you some of my pyjamas for the night" And with that the girls went about getting ready for bed...

**Hey guys sorry it took so long, I've been away to Amsterdam so I haven't had the chance**

**I hope you enjoyed it**

**Reviews please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	6. Boyfriend

Chapter Six – Boyfriend

Kagome ran around her bedroom like a maniac trying to find something to wear, it was only 9am. Why was she worrying so much? Sango just remained in Kagome's bed messaging Inuyasha contently, she was rather surprised when the hanyou had contacted her. On a Saturday he was usually unconscious until dinner time. Though she wasn't surprised when she found out why he was awake though. The idiot had tried scratching Sesshoumaru's car with his keys again but his father caught him late last night when he was checking the security system, for punishment he made Inuyasha get up early to wash and wax all six cars in the garage. Sango rolled her eyes at her boyfriend idiocy, why bother? It was obvious he was going to get caught, hello he lives in a house with two youkai who have super sensitive hearing.

Kagome dived into her wardrobe and began throwing clothes everywhere "Why don't I have anything to wear?" She cursed

"You do" Sango huffed as she pulled a t-shirt from her face "It's just that you've decided to cover me with them instead" She then threw it back at Kagome

"Awe Sango help me" She groaned "I don't know what to wear, I don't want to be too dressy but I don't want to be too casual either"

"Well let's see what we have to work with" Sango jumped off the bed and looked out of the window "Another hot day, I say we go for denim shorts"

"What?!" Kagome lifted her denim shorts "Look how short they are"

"That's why they're called shorts Kags" She teased as she rolled her eyes

"Yeah but they're too short"

"They're not" She then went through Kagome's wardrobe and pulled out a pair of silver flats and a long white t-shirt that had a black butterfly decorated on it "There, not too dressy and not too casual"

"Thanks Sango" Kagome took the clothes from her and began to change "You can borrow some of my clothes for now if you don't want to stop off by your place"

"Okay, I can't really be bothered to stop by my place. Everyone's most probably still in bed anyway" Sango then raided Kagome's wardrobe and pulled out a white mini-skirt and a pink halter neck along with a pair of white flats "Can I borrow these?"

"Sure" Kagome grinned as she moved to her dresser and began to brush the knots from her hair "Do you think I should wear some make-up?"

"Nah, there's no point. Inuyoukai aren't particularly fans of make-up anyway" Sango replied as she changed into the clothes

"Alright then" Kagome's phone then began to ring but before she could get to it, Sango dived onto the bed and grabbed it

"Hello? Why good morning Sesshoumaru. Yes she's awake. Do you have an appointment? Well Ms Higurashi is a very busy person" She giggled at Kagome who was currently trying to wrestle her for the phone

"Sango give me the phone"

"What's that?" She asked Sesshoumaru with a giggle "She's being rather abusive actually Sessh, she's literally trying to get on top of me so that she can speak to you. You're lucky to have such a committed girlfriend. Alright alright, here she is"

Kagome snatched the phone from her laughing friend and put it to her ear "Sorry about that, Sango's being cruel. Even though I let her borrow my clothes" She said more to Sango "Hm? Oh she slept over last night"

"Don't worry Sessh, she's still all yours" Sango shouted as she moved to brush her hair

"Shut up Sango" Kagome rolled her eyes "So to what do I owe the pleasure? Hm? Yeah sure, well we'll most probably see ya in an hour or something. Okay then, see you then. Bye" Kagome hung up the phone and met her friend's mischievous gaze "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you"

"Because I know the way to Sesshoumaru's place whereas you don't"

"Good point. Let's go have some breakfast and go" The girls then went downstairs and into the kitchen, Sango was rather surprised to find Kagome's mother awake

"Good morning girls" Ms Higurashi smiled as she cooked away

"Morning" They both replied as they took their seats at the table

"Did you two sleep alright?"

"Yep" Kagome replied as she got up and poured herself and Sango a glass of orange juice each "Mom, is it okay if I go over Sesshoumaru's today? He invited me over last night"

"Hmm I don't know" Ms Higurashi pondered as she handed the girls some breakfast "I don't like you going out on your own at the moment"

"I'll be okay, Sango will be going too. Did I mention she's a black belt?"

"I have no doubt that she is" Ms Higurashi mused "Well I guess I can let you go since you won't be on your own with him. Will his father be there?"

"On a Saturday he usually comes home around 1pm" Sango explained as she sipped some of her juice "He usually then challenges me and Yasha to a game of table-tennis, he's like a big kid"

"Really?" Ms Higurashi then began to think over her decision

"He's really responsible though" Sango jumped in "He's very protective of his family due to his race and checks in on us every half hour to make sure we're not up to anything"

"Oh, then you can go Kagome" Ms Higurashi then took a seat beside the girls "Kagome I went and got you some petrol yesterday for your car, I would rather you drive to the Taisho's than walk. We don't want last night's...incident to happen again"

"It's okay mom, I told Sango like you said. She knows the whole story" Kagome explained as she dug into her breakfast

"I see, I hope we can trust you to keep this quiet Sango"

"Of course" Sango smiled softly "I won't breathe a word"

"Thanks dear"

"Do you want me to get you anything while I'm out mom?" Kagome asked as she knocked back her juice

"No thank you honey, but please slow down. You're going to make yourself sick eating that fast"

"That eager to see Sesshoumaru, Kagome?" Sango giggled but winced when she felt Kagome's foot collide with her knew under the table "Oh, real mature" Kagome poked her tongue out at her friend and stood to rinse her plate and glass out in the sink

"I'll do that Kagome, I'm not working today so I'll see to your chores"

"Oh, thanks mom" She smiled and then moved her gaze to Sango who had just finished eating the remains of her breakfast "Ready?"

"Yeah, yeah" She sighed as she stood. Kagome took her plate and glass from the table and threw it in the sink "See ya later Ms Higurashi"

"Bye dear, bye Kagome. You two look after each other now"

"We will" Kagome called as she pushed Sango out into the hallway and outside "Man it _is _hot today"

"Told ya" Sango smirked as she walked over to Kagome's car "I should really start taking my car out, the poor thing has hardly gone anywhere since Inuyasha insists on driving me everywhere"

"Me, you and Ayame should go for a girly day shopping to the mall, then you could take your car and drive us there"

"Hey great idea Kags"

"And you could pamper it by buying things to decorate it" She mused as she pulled her keys from her pocket and unlocked the car. The roof then automatically lifted itself back and the girls slid over the doors and into their seats "Shall we drive in style Sango?"

"What do you mean?" Sango cast her friend a curious look. She was answered by getting a pair of sunglasses shoved into her hands "Oh I get you" She giggled as they both slipped on their shades "Glamorous"

"Kawaii" Kagome winked as she started the ignition and pulled out onto the strangely quiet road "You'd think it would be busy today, considering Saturday's are the best days for shopping"

"Yeah but it's a really hot day today, perhaps people have just decided to chill at home or have gone to the beach" Sango shrugged "Either way, make a right here"

"Awe we should have gone to the beach" She followed Sango's instructions as she sighed "It would have been so fun if everyone went"

"I think Miroku and Kouga would have nose bleeds if they saw you in a bikini" Sango laughed "And then Sesshoumaru would have to kill them for gawking at you"

"Does Inuyasha do the same when it comes to you?"

"He did once when he caught Miroku spying at me through a hole in the changing rooms, the monk wasn't in school for at least a month"

"Awe poor Miroku" Kagome giggled

"Make a right and then another left" Sango instructed "He's a lecher so don't pity him"

"I know, but he seems to have a rough time when it comes to the Taisho family. Inuyasha beats him, Sesshoumaru threatens him and Inutaisho _accidentally _knocks him out with table-tennis balls. I don't even want to know what Rin does to him"

"She gets him to play dress up with her"

"What? Rin's in high school, why would she still play dress up?"

"She does cosplaying when she's bored, she always gets Miroku to join in when Kohaku refuses to. She blackmailed Inuyasha into doing it once. She made him dress up as Sailor Moon, he looked so ridiculous. He didn't even know I was there. Sesshoumaru and I hid in Rin's closet and took pictures of him. Let's just say that Facebook and Twitter love him"

"Awe Sango that's cruel" Kagome tried to stifle a laugh but failed terribly. "Has he seen them on Facebook or Twitter yet?"

"Nope, he doesn't know how to use a computer properly. Good thing Sesshoumaru does. We both uploaded the pictures to our pages, we have over 5000 views"

"You should make a slide show of the all pictures and put them on YouTube, he'll be a celebrity in no time" She mused as she made the last left and began to drive up a long narrow road that was surrounded by hedges and trees "Ne if he's still asleep we can put some make-up on him"

"Too bad he's awake then" Sango mused with a playful smile "Inutaisho had him get up this morning since he caught him trying to scratch Sesshoumaru's car last night"

"Awe too bad" Kagome laughed. Finally a grand house/mansion came into view that was surrounded by various types of exotic plants and flowers along with a giant water fountain that stood proudly at the front of the steps that led to the front door "Wow, it's even more beautiful in the sunlight" She gasped as she pulled up "It'll be okay to park by here, right?"

"Yeah, oh look there's Inuyasha" Sango then unstrapped her seatbelt and knelt up onto the passenger seat "Yasha" She waved to a grumbling Inuyasha who was currently polishing Sesshoumaru's car. Inuyasha's sensitive ears caught his girlfriend's voice causing him to look up and grin

"Hey babe, hey Kags" He threw the rag he'd been using to polish over his bare shoulder and walked over to them "Ya car's fixed en"

"Yep" Kagome beamed as she pulled off her shades "It must be torture cleaning in this heat"

"It is, Rin has put sun-lotion on me at least twice now in the last two hours"

"Well it's your own fault" Sango smirked as she slid out of the car and into her boyfriend's arms "Silly puppy" She then leaned up and pecked his lips

"Keh, I didn't know my old man was standing right behind me"

"Next time you should look" Kagome laughed as she took got out of her car and locked it "I trust I can leave the roof off here?"

"Yeah, no one would dare to steal anything that belongs to Sesshoumaru Taisho's girlfriend" Inuyasha mused "It'll be alright parked by there too, it's not in the way of anything"

"Good, 'cause I really can't be bothered to move it" She poked her tongue out playfully "Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"He's in his room, and you're in luck. Rin has gone out shopping with Kohaku so you won't be bothered at all" He teased "Come on, I'll show you where he is"

"Thanks Yash"

"No problem. Ne Sango, fancy getting a rag and helping me finish polishing these cars?"

"Nope" Sango laughed "Your fault, your punishment. I'll just sit here and watch you suffer" She then went and sat by the fountain. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and lead Kagome off to Sesshoumaru's room.

"Dad gave most of the maids the day off today so you shouldn't be interrupted" Inuyasha explained as he led Kagome inside and up a flight of stairs

"You have maids?" She gapped "You're that lazy Yash?"

"Well I am, but dad hired them 'cause he's hardly ever here to clean up the place. He's given them strict instructions, though, not to clean my room. The only thing they're allowed to do is to make my bed and open the curtains"

"So I'm guessing your bedroom is in a right state" Kagome laughed as Inuyasha led her down a long hallway

"I guess" He shrugged "Though Sango will most probably make me clean it today"

"I bet" They then stopped outside a large oak door where Inuyasha turned the knob and opened it without knocking

"Yo Sessh, Kagome's here"

"Inuyasha why do you feel the need to shout when I am sitting right here?" Sesshoumaru turned in his chair that was at his desk, Kagome immediately averted her gaze and blushed when she found his shirt completely unbuttoned

"Keh, I didn't know you were sitting right by there" He snorted

"Next time knock" He warned as he stood

"Whatever" He then gave Kagome a gentle push forward and grabbed the door knob "Don't make too much noise now" And with that he closed the door and ran off

"Idiot" Sesshoumaru sighed as he began to button up his dark blue shirt "Good morning" He smirked playfully

"Back at ya" She smiled softly as she took in his room. He sure liked his blues and silvers. He hard a dark blue carpet with matching walls that had photos and paintings hung on in silver frames. He also had a large oak double bed that matched the colour of his desk and wardrobe. Along with a silver/grey couch in the corner that had a giant book shelf beside it. At the far end of the room there was a small expensive looking keyboard that matched a guitar that was standing proudly beside a big but sophisticated looking stereo, above that was numerous CDs that were stacked neatly on three shelves. Silver curtains then caught her eye causing Kagome to turned to meet two glass doors that led out to the balcony that over looked, what she guessed, was the garden. "You're room is beautiful Sessh"

"Why thank you" He then placed his hand on the small of her back and led her over to the couch, she shyly sat down as he followed suit and lay his arm on the back of the couch behind her whilst his other hand took hers "Is everything okay back home?"

"Yeah, everything's back to normal" She sweetly replied "Sango told me that Inuyasha tried to scratch your car"

"Yes" He sighed "The idiot never learns. Luckily father caught him before he damaged it, if he had succeeded he would have been hospitalized. I would have made sure of that"

"How ungrateful" Kagome teased "Even after you defended him against Naraku he still tries to ruin your things, he's a bad puppy. Perhaps you should take him to the pound"

"Or just take him to the vet" He mused evilly "Imagine the things they could do to him"

"A bit far Sessh" She laughed

"I don't think so" He smirked and shuffled closer to her "So what do you want to do today?"

"Uh..." She blushed at how close he was "...what do you usually do when you have a friend over?"

"A friend or a girlfriend?"

"Well I know what you do if you have had girlfriends over in the past and I don't intend on doing that so soon"

"Kagome you're the first girlfriend I've had in my room, my house. I don't usually bring my dates back here and I wouldn't pressure you into that"

"I'm not saying you would, I just don't want to disappoint you"

"That's impossible" He smirked as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against her cheek "Those other girls were just to sate myself, you are so much more"

"Glad to hear it" She grinned playfully

"Hn" Sesshoumaru then let his arm drop from the back of the couch to rest on Kagome's shoulder "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, what movies have you got?"

"How about Avatar? My father managed to get an original copy before it hits the cinemas"

"Does it have romance?"

"I believe so"

"Then put it on" She beamed "Uh...where are we gonna watch it?"

"We have a small theatre room downstairs, I believe it would be best if we watched it in there"

"Do you have your own shopping mall too?" She teased as he pulled her to her feet

"Not in the house but yes, we have" He smirked. He then entwined his fingers in hers and led her downstairs to their destination...

Three hours later the movie had just finished leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru laying on the chair together watching the credits. "That was a great movie" She smiled as she snuggled up to him

"Yes, it was rather enjoyable"

"And it was so romantic"

"Was that the only reason why you wished to watch this movie?" He mused

"Yep, I'm a sucker for romance" She grinned as she looked up at him

"Are you now?" He then sat up whilst pulling Kagome into his lap "Is that why you agreed to be mine? Because you know how romantic I can be?"

"Nah" She teased "I just knew you had pockets full of money"

"Ah, I guess that would attract a girl like you"

"A girl like me?" She huffed playfully "You are privileged to have a girl like me"

"Indeed I am" He then wrapped his arms around her petite form and pulled her closer as his lips met hers. Immediately Kagome arms flung around his neck as she pulled him even closer causing him to deepen the kiss further. Sesshoumaru had to do everything he could to stop his hands from roaming her perfect body, he was about to lose it but was stopped by the door flying open to reveal his sister storming in. The two immediately broke from each other just in time to see Rin slump down on the couch to the left of them as Inutaisho followed in

"Why did you have to come pick me up? Kohaku would have walked me home later" Rin demanded

"I would have let him too if I had not found you two lip locking in the middle of the street, you're only 12 Rin. You shouldn't be doing that"

"I didn't see you snapping at Inuyasha just now when he had Sango pressed up against his car. And you never shout at Sesshoumaru for sleeping with half the school"

"Inuyasha and Sango have been seeing each other for who knows how long and I do not shout at Sesshoumaru for that as he needs to keep his beast in check" Inutaisho growled. Clearly neither one had noticed the young couple on the couch yet "And Sesshoumaru hasn't slept with half the school, don't make him out to be a player"

"I wasn't" She thumped the arm of the chair "I'm not even your real daughter, why do you have to scold me for kissing a boy?"

"I may not have sired you but I _am _you father now. If you don't like it, tough luck! I don't really mind you kissing Kohaku but I found it utterly rude and degrading to find you doing it in the middle of the street, on the very corner where whores stand"

"Would you rather me do it in private? Like in Kohaku's bedroom with the door locked?"

"Rin, you know damn well what I mean!" Inutaisho snapped "Now go to your room before I do something I regret"

"What ya gonna do? Hit me?" She screamed as she stood

"Rin, why are you acting so spoilt?" Sesshoumaru asked rather bored causing the two to finally notice him and Kagome sitting on the couch

"Oh, I didn't see you there my boy. Hello Kagome" Inutaisho greeted, forcing himself to calm down. Kagome smiled and waved "Sorry about all of this, Rin isn't usually like this"

"That is why I would like her to answer my question" Sesshoumaru spoke as he moved his gaze back to Rin's

"I'm not being spoilt Sessh, I just don't see why you and Yash can get all the freedom in the world but I can't"

"Perhaps it is because you are younger than both Inuyasha and I and the fact that you are a girl. You should know by now that Inuyoukai are protective of their females. You're a daughter in father's eyes so he is only acting on his senses"

"Exactly. I know Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are more than capable of looking after themselves, they have had many years of experience but you haven't. You looked like you were throwing yourself out there today, some pervert could have easily beat Kohaku and snatched you for himself" Inutaisho then sighed "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you"

"I guess" Rin too sighed "I won't do it again"

"I know, run along now. I'll talk to you later" Rin nodded and got up and left. Inutaisho then turned his attention back to his son and his girlfriend and smirked "And what have you two been doing in here all along in the dark?"

"Watching a movie" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes

"Smells like more than that" He mused as he sniffed the air causing Kagome to blush "Some lip locking has been going on in here too"

"You're so embarrassing" He groaned as he gently ushered Kagome from his lap as they stood

"Just behave yourself pup" Inutaisho playfully warned "I'm not ready to be a granddad just yet" Kagome blushed even more as she turned her face from sight

"Shut up!" Sesshoumaru growled as he took Kagome's hand and led her away from his father "That youkai is so annoying it's unbelievable"

"As long as he doesn't make me blush again I think it'll be alright" She mused "Where are you taking me now?"

"To see what Inuyasha and Sango are up to" He replied as he led her back out into the front garden where Inuyasha was currently chasing Sango with a hose

"Inuyasha stop it" Sango laughed as she ran for her life, she was completely soaked through but didn't care. She was having fun

"Not in your life" Inuyasha grinned as he continued after her "Ya gonna pay for throwing mud at my car" Kagome and Sesshoumaru just stood there and watched as Inuyasha chased Sango all around the front garden, it came to a point where they continuously ran around the water fountain. Sesshoumaru knew it was only a matter of time before the hose snapped off the tap or burst from the pressure, the hanyou had been told countless times not to have the hose turned on all the way but the idiot never listened.

"He's the one who's going to be soaked" Sesshoumaru stated with a sigh

"How do you know that?" Kagome asked with a giggle when she saw Sango skid

"Just watch. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. And..."

"AHHHHHHHHHH" The pressure on the hose caused it to explode and blast Inuyasha throwing him flying into his own car and cracking the front window "Uh oh" He gulped

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha grimaced when he heard his father's voice "INUYASHA TAISHO!!!"

"Err...Sessh please help me" Inuyasha threw himself from his car and ran over to his brother

"Maybe I would have if you hadn't tried to trash my car" Sesshoumaru smirked evilly as he flung his arm over Kagome's shoulder

"Awe some on Sessh" Inuyasha pleaded as he went to his knees in front of his brother "Please"

"Inuyasha don't be so pathetic, take your punishment like a man" Just as Sesshoumaru said this, Inutaisho stormed out into the front garden holding the other end of the hose in his hand

"How many times have I told you Inuyasha? How many times do I have to tell you to get it into your head?" He then took a deep breath "DON'T TURN THE HOSE UP ALL THE WAY" Sango crept over to Kagome as she tried her best to hold in her laughter, Inutaisho caught sight of her and frowned even more "Inuyasha you've soaked poor Sango through too, don't you have any consideration. Her clothes are completely see through, do you want other males gawking at her? Do we want another incident with you pouncing on her?"

"No dad" Inuyasha sighed as he sat cross-legged at Sesshoumaru's feet as he listened to his father's on going scolding "Look I'm sorry"

"You better be" He then turned to go back inside, that was when he noticed Inuyasha's car "Oh hell no" He turned back to where his son was to find him missing "Where the hell has that coward run off to now?"

"Don't ask me" Sesshoumaru shrugged "The only thing he left behind was dust"

"That boy is unbelievable" He shook his head "Sesshoumaru I think it'd be best if you took the girls home now, I doubt they want to watch me beat Inuyasha to a bloody pulp"

"That is hardly fair father, Kagome and I have only spent roughly 4 hours together. We were intending on spending the full day together"

"And you can but not here, my patience is very thin as it is so please do not argue with me"

"Fine" Sesshoumaru bit back the urge to roll his eyes "Come on girls" He then led the girls over to his car where they all got in and strapped in "Sango do you want to come out with Kagome and I or do you want me to drop you home?"

"I'll hang around a little bit longer if you guys don't mind" She winked as her phone vibrated "It's Yash" She laughed "He wants to meet me at my place"

"Well you need to change into something dry" Kagome mused as she waved to Inutaisho whilst Sesshoumaru drove from his home and to the road "Where do you intend on taking us anyway?" She asked her boyfriend

"Just around" He shrugged as he made his way to Sango's "Is there anywhere you want to go in particular?"

"Nope, I'm just thinking of where we could all actually go"

"How about we all go back to Hakurai Hedge and chill? We could get a ball on the way or something too if we wanted to play"

"Will there be many people there though?" Sesshoumaru thought out loud as he made a left "It won't be that enjoyable if it is packed full with people"

"I doubt it'll be _that _crowded Sessh, most people have probably gone to the beach today" Sango mused as her home began to come into view "Hmm, we should have brought Rin along. We could then take her and Kohaku too"

"I doubt she'll be going anywhere with your brother for a while" Sesshoumaru replied "My father caught them making out on the whore corner today, I believe he is considering grounding her"

"They were where?" She growled "Oh you wait until I get my hands on his throat. What does he think he's doing taking an innocent girl there?!"

"I highly doubt it was his idea" He muttered as he pulled into Sango's driveway "Will your grandmother mind if I park here?"

"Nope, I don't think she's here anyway" And with that the three got out of the car and began to search for Inuyasha who was hiding from his father's wrath...

**Here's another chapter**

**I know I promised it would be updated sooner and for that I am sorry**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Any ideas would be helpful too as I'm starting to suffer from writer's block**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	7. Conflict

Chapter Seven – Conflict

Inuyasha jumped out of the neighbour's hedge whilst pulling the leaves and twigs from his hair, he approached the group and sighed "I'm sooooooooooo busted"

"Yep, just like your car window" Sango mused as she helped him with his hair "I'll explain to your dad that it's partly my fault. I mean, I did provoke you"

"Keh, like he'd listen to that excuse"

"Just take the punishment Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru sighed "The sooner you face him the sooner you can get it all over with"

"Easy for you to say, he doesn't make you clean the house with a toothbrush for punishment. Do you know how many rooms we have?"

"More than you do. Now get in the car. We're going to Hakurai Hedge for the rest of the day"

"Cool" Inuyasha grinned "Come on babe"

"Hold your horses Yash" Sango laughed "I need to get changed first, I'm not going soaked through like this"

"Keh like I'd let you" He smirked "Go get changed then" He then smacked his behind and dived into Sesshoumaru's car before Sango could throttle him

"Pervert" She muttered as she turned to Kagome "I'll be back now, do you want to come?"

"I'll wait for you by here" Kagome smiled "Just hurry up"

"I will I will" Sango laughed as she ran off into the house. Sesshoumaru then came up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yep, I'm having a great day" She smiled up at him as he leaned down and pecked her lips. She then heard shuffling in the bushes opposite causing her to tense and break away from Sesshoumaru. She sighed in relief when she saw it was just a cat

"What's the matter?" Sesshoumaru asked "Did I do something?"

"What? No, sorry I thought I saw something" She smiled apologetically as she returned into his waiting arms. That was when Sango decided to return whilst carrying a ball under her arm

"I thought we could play if we got bored" She grinned as she jumped into Sesshoumaru's car "Come on you two"

"We're coming, jeez chill Sango" Kagome laughed as Sesshoumaru opened the passenger door for her "Why thank you" She teased as she pecked his cheek. He then got into his side and left for their destination.

Unbeknownst to any of them something watched from the shadows and growled lowly "You'll pay for that Kagome. Disgraceful, cheating slut!!!"

Within 20 minutes the four arrived at Hakurai hedge to find some people already there. It wasn't packed or crowded so the group decided to stay, the place was massive after all. Surely they could find somewhere private. Getting out of the car the four headed down the grassy path and found a cosy spot on the edge of some woods where they could relax without any interruptions. They slid down into the soft plush grass and took in their surroundings. After getting a better look at who they were sharing the space with they found that it was pretty much full of people from their school, even Naraku and his crew were there. "Oh great" Sango huffed when she caught sight of them sitting down just a little distance from them "That sucks"

"Just ignore 'em babe" Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her "If they give us any trouble I'll sort 'em out"

"Oh so scary" Sango giggled as she leaned against him "Ugh, just look how Naraku, Mukotsu, Suikotsu and Renkotsu are gawking at Kagome. Perverts"

"I knew I shouldn't have worn these" Kagome groaned as she motioned to her shorts

"They will only see what they'll never get" Sesshoumaru smirked as he slithered his hand around her waist and pulled her against him "Your mine"

"I belong to no one Sesshoumaru Taisho" She playfully winked as she ignored the drooling faces of Naraku and his group. She almost laughed when she heard a gasp when Sesshoumaru leaned back against a tree and casually rested his hand on her leg. She dared to peek to find Kagura gaping at them. "I don't think Kagura approves of where your hand rests Sessh"

"And I would care because?" He smirked as he gave her leg an affectionate rub causing a growl to erupt from Kagura "Her obsession is not healthy"

"Is any obsession?" She mused and then turned her gaze to Sango "Why don't you invite Kouga, Ayame and Miroku here? I'm sure they'd love to join us"

"Yeah, sure" Sango then pulled out her phone and punched in some numbers. She then pressed the green button and held it to her ear "Hey Miroku, what ya up to? Oh, then do you want to come on up to Hakurai Hedge? Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshoumaru are here too. Yeah that was kind of obvious" She laughed "Do you want to then? Okay, could you see if Kouga and Ayame want to tag along too. Thanks Miroku. I..." She didn't get to finish as Inuyasha stole the phone from her

"Yo Miroku, make sure you bring some food or something. I don't know. Go to the supermarket or something. I'll pay ya back man don't worry about it. Yeah, just buy lots of junk food. Yeah ya better, I can feel the burn right now. Alright see ya soon. Bye" He then hung up the phone and handed it back to Sango "He's gonna get some food and sun-tan lotion on the way"

"Sun-tan lotion?" Sango raised a brow

"Yeah, if you haven't noticed I'm kinda topless" He rolled his eyes "I didn't get a chance to grab a t-shirt now did I"

"I'll text Miroku and tell him to bring you one" Sango mused as she flipped her phone open

"Well as long as I get to put some lotion on you" He smirked

"Pervert" She muttered as she focused on the phone in her hand

"You love it" He grinned as he shuffled forward and lay his head in her lap. She batted his head playfully and put her phone away

"Does this mean I have to put lotion on you too?" She asked and he nodded "Too bad, I believe Jakotsu would have love to do it instead"

"There is no way I'm having that thing touch me" Inuyasha huffed as he folded his arms "The guy is way too creepy"

"Awe but he loves you Yash" Sango laughed "I think you two would make a lovely couple"

"Don't start this again"

"You're like a big baby" Kagome giggled "I want to meet this Jakotsu, he seems to be a funny guy"

"Oh he is, he acts more like a girl though. Surprisingly we get on really well, he came over my house once and he was giving me make up tips" Sango mused "Ayame and I love taking him to the mall shopping"

"I bet he's one guy you'd leave me alone with, ne Sessh" She beamed up at her boyfriend

"Of course" Sesshoumaru smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist "I'd let him sleep over yours too"

"Well now I do feel privileged" Her phone then began to ring, she pulled up the caller ID to find her mother's name. This immediately began to worry her "Hello? Mom are you alright? Oh, sorry" She sighed in relief "I thought something had happened. Oh. Yeah I'm fine. Well we've all gone to Hakurai Hedge now, yeah I'm having a blast. Did I drive up here...? Damn it. I left my car at Sesshoumaru's. Yeah I guess, okay. I'll talk to you later then, bye" She then hung up her phone at put it away

"Is everything okay Kags?" Sango asked, concern laced her voice

"Yeah everything is fine, she was just checking up" She then tilted her head back so she could see Sesshoumaru's handsome face "How on earth could I forget my car?"

"You're definitely one of a kind Kagome" He mused as he kissed her cheek "Don't worry, if you want I'll take you home later and then bring your car back"

"You'd have to walk then" She protested "I don't care how strong you are, I don't want you walking home. You live at least 30 minutes from me by foot"

"I _can_ fly" He smirked "I highly doubt I'll get attacked in mid air, does that put your mind at ease?"

"I guess" She sighed "I still don't want you doing it though"

"I'll be fine" He gave her a small squeeze "And I don't mind doing it for you" He then dipped his head and kissed her neck. Another gasp was heard from Kagura, it was starting to get on his nerves. That was when Miroku finally decided to pull up beside Sesshoumaru's car and got out carrying a big ice box with Kouga and Ayame following. As soon as Inuyasha saw the wolf he grabbed the ball Sango had brought and stood

"Sessh, how much do you bet that I can get this ball to hit Kouga's head?"

"If you hit him directly in the forehead I'll replace your car window, if you miss then you have to take Rin to and back from school for the rest of the month"

"Deal" Inuyasha then placed the ball on the floor and levelled his foot with it. As soon as Kouga came into view he kicked the ball that went flying for the wolf's head. Unfortunately for him Kouga saw this coming and caught it before it could hit his handsome features

"Nice try mutt face" He snickered as he made his way over to them

"You lose little brother" Sesshoumaru smirked "Rin loves to blast music in the morning, by the way"

"Damn it" He cursed as he slumped down by Sango

"I'll be taking my car to school from now on then" Sango muttered to herself "I can't take loud music in the morning" Miroku, Ayame and Kouga then took their places around the rest of the group where Miroku then set the ice box down

"The woman in the store said this ice box will keep all the food cool for the rest of the day" Miroku said proudly as he opened the box to reveal fizzy drinks, sandwiches, snacks, sweets and tubs of ice cream

"Well that's what an ice box is used for" Inuyasha mused "Still though, it's not gonna keep the ice cream frozen for long"

"We better dig in now then" Kagome mused as she reached in and pulled out a vanilla and strawberry coated ice cream along with two spoons. Sango did the same but with a caramel one whilst Kouga, Miroku and Ayame fought over the last one. Kagome giggled at the three as she opened her ice cream and scooped up some of it up onto her spoon "Looks delicious" She grinned as she tried some "And it is" She then scooped up another and turned in Sesshoumaru's lap "Try some" She then gently pushed the spoon into his mouth where he then licked the ice cream from the spoon whilst keeping his gaze on her

"I must agree with you Kagome" He smirked as he picked up his own spoon and fed her some more "Delicious"

"Ugh, get a room" Inuyasha groaned as he flicked some ice cream at Kouga

"Yash don't waste it" Sango slapped him as she took it from him "I'll have it all to myself if you're gonna be like that"

"The hell you will" She then jumped up and began to run through the trees with Inuyasha on her trail

"I guess Yash is a fan of caramel ice cream" Kagome laughed as she fed Sesshoumaru another spoon full

"So are you two dating are just acting like it to get your stalkers off your backs?" Ayame asked as she wrestled Miroku for some ice cream

"We're together" Sesshoumaru stated

"He asked me last night" Kagome beamed as she snuggled closer to him

"So I better not find anyone hitting on her" He moved his cold unforgiving eyes to Kouga

"It's about time" Ayame grinned "You two look so cute together, don't they Kouga?"

"Yeah, adorable" He muttered as he reached into the ice box and pulled out a beer

"You brought alcohol?" Kagome gaped

"Well yeah, you can't relax without some drink" He grinned and the shoved his can towards her "You want some?"

"Uh no thanks, I'm not one for alcohol" She flinched back "Just please don't get drunk"

"Why not?" He asked as he downed the can all in one go

"Because..." She trailed off, she couldn't tell him the real reason why

"Because youkai shouldn't drink human alcohol as it gets them intoxicated and makes them hallucinate. Who knows what you might do" Sesshoumaru answered for her instead "You can't hold your drink either wolf, don't expect me to go easy on you if you go for Kagome"

"Geez chill out, I'm not gonna jump her" He rolled his eyes as he grabbed another can

"Just take it easy" Miroku interrupted "I only let you bring them if you shared anyway"

"And I am, you can help yourself" He then leaned back and indulged into his second beer. Kagome then looked up at Sesshoumaru

"Are you going to drink?" He saw the worry in her eyes

"No, I have no intention of making myself delusional and I'm driving you home. I wouldn't put you in danger"

"That's why you shouldn't drink" Ayame huffed at Miroku "I'm guessing I'll be driving us home then"

"If you'd be so kind" Miroku grinned as he took a can. Inuyasha and Sango then made their way back to the group without the ice cream

"What happened?" Kagome laughed. Their hair was all messed and their clothes ruffled

"If I remember correctly didn't you have a tub of ice cream Sango?" Sesshoumaru mused

"It was all a blur to be honest" Sango shrugged as she sat back down

"Keh, we had a little tumble and then lost the ice cream. So what? It's not like we slept together or anything" He huffed as he jumped down beside her and dug through the ice box "Kouga don't drink too much beer, I don't want to be fighting you off of any of the girls" He then pulled out a bag of crisps and fell back into Sango's lap "Ne Miroku, where's that t-shirt Sango asked you to bring for me?"

"Oh it's in the car" He pulled out his keys "So it the lotion"

"Ugh, I can't be bothered to walk over there" The hanyou groaned

"Don't worry, I'll get them" Kagome offered as Miroku threw her his keys "I want to put some lotion on anyway, my legs are starting to get hot"

"They were anyway" Sesshoumaru muttered in her ear causing her to blush. She then playfully battered him away and walked over Miroku's car. He parked it snugly in a small corner so when Kagome reached it she could no longer see her friends. She opened the passenger side and pulled out the t-shirt and sun-tan lotion, once that was done she closed the door and locked the car. That's when she saw him

"Hello Kagome" Kagome's eyes widened in shock and horror as a muscular alcohol smelling man with short black hair and blue eyes approached her "How are you my darling daughter?" He took a step closer trapping Kagome between himself and Miroku's car "Whose car is this? Your boyfriend's?" He spat the last part

"N-no...it's j-just a...f-friend's" She stuttered

"Look pretty expensive, are you sure it doesn't belong to that mutt?" He snapped as he wrapped his hand around her throat "You belong to me! Not that Taisho filth. Disgraceful bitch! How dare you date a youkai, you're my slut not his. Am I understood?!" She rapidly nodded her head as tears began to stream down her face. He released her neck and grasped her chin

"Please...not here..." She whimpered when she saw his intentions

"Then where?"

"Kagome?" Kagome and her father both turned to find Sesshoumaru approaching them, his eyes narrowed at the male who was too close to his girlfriend "Can I help you?"

"No you can't, I was merely speaking with my daughter" He said through gritted teeth as he took a step back, he'd be gracious for now so that he could get the boy when he was least suspecting it "You are Sesshoumaru Taisho, am I correct? The son of Inutaisho Taisho, CEO and founder of Taisho corp.?"

"Yes that is me" Sesshoumaru replied with the same tone. He didn't like this man one bit, he reeked of alcohol and his eyes burnt with lust. Nevertheless he had to be civil for Kagome's sake "I did not realize Kagome's father lived locally"

"I don't, I am here visiting. Tell me Sesshoumaru, what are you to my daughter?"

"Her boyfriend" He replied shortly as he moved closer and slithered his hand around Kagome's waist

"Did you not think to ask permission?" He almost growled

"Ms Higurashi gave us her blessings when I took Kagome out on a date last night, forgive my rudeness but you weren't around for me to ask"

"Hmm, smart boy" He then extended his hand "Perhaps you could invite me over one day to meet your father, I'd like to know your family before I give _my_ consent"

"Of course" Sesshoumaru then shook his hand "I will have my father see you on Monday at Taisho corp. is 4pm okay for you?"

"Perfect" He then gave an uncomfortable squeeze and let go "I'll talk to you later honey" He then leaned forward and kissed Kagome's cheek "Bye" And with that he left.

"By no means am I trying to offend you Kagome but your father is a strange man" He stated as he began to walk her back to the group

"I know" She muttered as she wiped her tears

"Why were you crying just now?" He knew something wasn't right

"I was...just happy to see him" She lied "It's been so long since I've last seen him" He knew she was lying but let her be, she'd tell him when she was ready. Finally arriving back at the group Kagome handed the keys back to Miroku and the t-shirt and lotion to Inuyasha, they then sat down in silence as Kagome withdrew into herself

"What took ya so long Kagome?" Inuyasha huffed as he threw the shirt on "I've been burning"

"Sorry" She mumbled

"Inuyasha have some consideration" Sesshoumaru warned "She ran into her father, they were catching up. It isn't a crime"

_'It is' _Kagome thought. Sango gasped when Sesshoumaru said this and grabbed Kagome's wrist "Kagome come with me please" She pulled her friend to her feet and dragged her away from the confused gazes of their friends, she took her to a secluded spot and out of earshot. She didn't want to go too far just in case he showed up again so she wanted Inuyasha near

"Sango please don't" Tears began to stream down Kagome's face

"Did he touch you?" She just shook her head "Then what happened?"

"He said I was his slut and not Sesshoumaru's" She wrapped her arms around her friend and sobbed "Sesshoumaru came just before he kissed me"

"You need to tell him Kagome" Sango rubbed her back soothingly "He can protect you better than any policeman"

"I can't, what will he think of me? He'll think I'm a disgusting little slut" She began to get hysterical "He'll dump me, I know he will. Who would want to stay with a father's whore?"

"Sesshoumaru would never think of you like that and he'd never do those things, he really likes you Kagome. The only thing you'd have to worry about is preventing him from killing the bastard. Though I'd let him" She mumbled the last part

"I just can't Sango" She fell to her knees as more tears began to spill out "I want him to be the one, he won't be if I tell him"

"He will Kagome he will" Sango too went on her knees and shook Kagome slightly, tears were now forming in her own eyes "You have to trust him Kagome"

"I've only been dating him for two days, how can I just dump this on him"

"You've been best friends for a lot longer"

"No, can you please take me home? I don't want to stay here any longer, I'll ruin everyone else's day"

"I'm not letting you go home and cry over this on your own. Kagome trust me, Sesshoumaru will be more than understanding. Please just give it a try"

"But what if he isn't?" She almost whispered

"Then he's not the youkai I've grown up with. Will you please talk to him?" She was about to reply when a familiar voice was heard

"Is there a problem ladies?" The two turned to find Renkotsu and Suikotsu standing in front of them with lust glazed eyes

"None of your business" Sango snapped as they both stood, she moved in front of Kagome as she was far too vulnerable at the moment "How about you go harass someone else?"

"Sango I love how feisty you are" Renkotsu smirked as he reached out and groped her. Big mistake. He immediately found his self flying backwards and into a tree

"Don't touch my girlfriend you bastard!!!" Inuyasha then dived onto Renkotsu and began laying it into him

"Come any closer Suikotsu and Inuyasha will do the same to you" Sango threatened

"It's not you I'm after sweetheart" He then shoved her out of the way and moved closer to Kagome "Let me do you Kagome and I won't break Sango's little arm" He then grabbed her friend's arm and began to squeeze it. He didn't get much farther as Sesshoumaru pulled him from the girls and clenched his hand around his throat

"You just don't learn, do you" He then threw him back over to Naraku

"Thanks Sesshoumaru" Sango smiled as she flexed her arm "I think he almost broke it"

"If he did he'd be in the same state as Renkotsu" He then side stepped so that the girls could see Kouga holding back a growling Inuyasha whilst Bankotsu dragged a mangled Renkotsu away

"Sorry about this Sango" Bankotsu called over to her "I'll see to it that he doesn't touch you again"

"Don't worry about it" She called back "Once an idiot always an idiot" She then turned back to Sesshoumaru and Kagome "I'll go calm down Yash, I think you two need to talk" And with that she ran off.

"What's wrong?" He frowned when he wiped away her tears "These are not from joy nor are they from Suikotsu, you've been crying for a while now"

"I'm sorry" She sniffled "I can't tell you, you'd hate me"

"I wouldn't" He breathed as he tucked her hair behind her ear and wrapped his arms around her "I could never hate you Kagome"

"Sessh..." She buried her face in his chest and sobbed

"Let's go somewhere private" He then picked her up and carried her off into the woods, as soon as they were out of hearing range he jumped up into a tree and sat her on her lap "Tell me what's wrong. Did someone upset you?" She nodded and buried her head into the crook of his neck "Any of the gang?" She shook her head "Naraku or his group?" She shook her head once again "Was it...your father?" She stiffened in her hold, that enough was an answer "What did he say?"

"He...d-doesn't want me t-to date you..."

"Hn" He tightened his grip on her "Tough" He then leaned down and kissed her head "Are you going to follow his orders?" She lifted her head and looked into his golden eyes

"No, but...there's more..."

"Continue" He reached up and wiped a tear that threatened to fall from her porcelain cheek

"He said that...that I'm his..."

"Naturally, you're his daughter"

"Not like that" She then averted her gaze

"Kagome I don't understand, please tell me" He caught her chin so that she would look at him but she jerked away "Kagome"

"It's not easy to say Sessh"

"Why not?" He then forced her to look at him as he frowned "Has he been hurting you?"

"Yes" She frowned back, angry tears glistening at the corners of her eyes

"Hitting you?"

"Kind of"

"Kind of? How can there be a kind of? Is he hitting you or not Kagome?" He didn't mean to snap, it just angered him that someone had been harming his girl "Kagome answer me!"

"HE RAPED ME!!!" She screamed...

**Ne long time no see :P**

**I do apologize once again, I'm sure you're getting sick of these apologies lol**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	8. Protection

Chapter Eight – Protection

Sesshoumaru's eyes were wide with shock as he looked down at the distressed beauty in his lap. Her father had...raped her? When? How? How many times? Was it still happening? Words just wouldn't form in his mouth, sorrow for her sake was running through his veins but so was his anger. He could feel his eyes beginning to tinge red causing him to pray that he wouldn't scare her

"I'm sorry" She breathed as she dropped her head "I shouldn't have told you this"

"Yes you should have" His voice was hoarse due to his transformation but Kagome believed it was because he was disgusted

"If you just put me down I'll leave" She couldn't look at him, she didn't want to see the disgust on his face. She felt his arms tighten around her causing her to gasp slightly

"How long have you endured this?"

"Since I was 13" Tears once again began to fall down her cheeks "Mom and I have moved countless times to get away from him. His last attack on me was four months ago" She heard him growl dangerously causing her to look up to meet his beast "Sesshoumaru?" She could see he was fighting himself, but what over?

"Did he touch you earlier?" She shook her head "At all?"

"...well...he did have me...b-by the throat..." She winced when his growl deepened "Please stop that...you're scaring me"

"I'm sorry" He leaned down and nuzzled her neck "I won't harm you. My beast is fighting to get out, he wants to find the bastard and slaughter him" Sesshoumaru hardly swore, he was serious

"That's no longer legal, maybe it was 500 years ago but not now"

"I hardly care at the moment" He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, he could smell her fear and weariness. This was the last thing she needed to be feeling. Allowing his eyes to return to their usual golden shade Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl in his arms and kissed her forehead "I'll protect you, he'll never come near you again"

"Wha..." Kagome's eyes widened as she looked into his for any indication that he was lying "You're not going to leave me?"

"Why would you think of something so ridiculous?" He cupped her cheek "You know how I feel about you, you're my girl and I'm not going to let some maniac touch you again"

"Aren't you disgusted?"

"With him yes, not with you. There's nothing abhorrent about you"

"Sessh..." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his. He held her close as she poured all of her emotions into him, the poor girl. He broke away to allow her some air and tucked her head into the crook of her neck

"Who knows of this?"

"My mom, Sango and the police. Souta believes that he only beat me like he did him, my grandfather also has his suspicions but as of now he is in hospital. After that he's agreed to go to a retirement home"

"So you have no protection at your home" He stated more than asked

"The police are on patrol" She argued

"Heh, like they could do anything. The police aren't very reliable, you need youkai strength. I'll have two of my bodyguards to keep watch over you when I can't, you won't even know they're there"

"You don't need to go to so much trouble"

"It is no trouble at all; I will not argue over this matter" He then stood with her in his arms and jumped down from the tree "The bastard will be going to Taisho Corp. on Monday, I'll make sure that I'm there to give him a damn good seeing to"

"No, you'll be arrested"

"The humans would never dare to"

"But you're not above the law Sesshoumaru, if you killed him you would most probably receive the same penalty because you're youkai"

"I have no intentions of killing him, I want him to suffer" He then set her down on her feet and caught her hand "Are you going to tell your mother of this?"

"I have to, I'll then most probably have to go to the police and then will most likely be relocated again"

"Do you wish to leave?"

"No" She looked up into his eyes "I don't want to leave you"

"Then don't go" He then leaned forward and pecked her lips "I have an uncle who is chief of police, I'm sure he can think of something"

"Then let's go see him, but I'm not going to leave my family"

"I would never ask you to do that" He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze "Just leave everything to me" And with that he led her from the forest and back to their friends. Inuyasha's eyes had returned to their normal golden shade but he was still growling uncontrollably, Sango had his head in her lap as she gave his ears an affectionate rub to try to calm him down. "Sango, I need to take Kagome home for a little while. Would you like me to take you home now?"

"Miroku has offered to take Yash and I home, we had our suspicions that you'd want to leave early" Sango smiled softly "Are you okay Kagome?"

"Yes" She smiled sadly "I told him everything"

"See, I told you everything would be okay" Kagome then dropped to her knees and hugged her friend

"Thanks Sango, you're the best"

"I know" She joked "I'll see ya in school tomorrow"

"You too" Kagome then stood once again and took Sesshoumaru's car "Bye guys"

"Inuyasha make sure you calm down soon" Sesshoumaru warned and led Kagome off to his car. They both got in and headed to Kagome's home...

Three hours later Kagome had told her mother everything that had happened and informed her that Sesshoumaru now knew everything. Ms Higurashi believed she could trust Sesshoumaru but warned them both that the secret could not spread any further, it would not be fair on Kagome when she went to school. Kids can be cruel and they would most probably tease her about her father.

The three were now sitting in the living room waiting for the police to arrive. Ms Higurashi had informed Souta to stay upstairs as she didn't want him getting involved "Another relocation then" Ms Higurashi sighed "How does he keep finding us?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he has a tracking device stuck to us" Kagome huffed as she leaned her head on Sesshoumaru's arm

"It's very likely that he went to our school and asked if you attended" Sesshoumaru stated "Schools aren't the best when it comes to keeping our personal records personal"

"If that's the case then he's been watching you at school" Ms Higurashi sipped her tea and she tried her best not to cry "How about we just move to Hawaii?"

"Mom I don't want to move, Sesshoumaru's uncle is on the force so he can most probably think of a way" As she said this the front door knocked. Ms Higurashi got up and answered it and led three members of the police into her home. Two of them were the same from the previous night but the other one was obviously youkai. He had short spiked silver hair, golden eyes, pale skin, two dark blue jagged markings on each cheek and wore his police officers uniform. It was obvious he was of a higher rank than the other two due to all the badges that graced his torso

"A pleasure to meet you Ms Higurashi. I am Daichi, chief of police" He shook her hand and motioned for her to retake her seat. He then turned to Kagome and Sesshoumaru "Ms Higurashi" He inclined his head to Kagome "And what are you doing here pup?" He asked as he narrowed his gaze on Sesshoumaru

"Kagome and I are dating Uncle, it is only natural that I am here to support her"

"Hmm" Ignoring his nephew, Daichi turned back to Ms Higurashi and took a seat beside her "My men have informed me that if your ex husband attacked again you would agree to relocation, are you still in favour of this?"

"I would only wish to relocate for my children's sake" She explained with a sigh "Though my daughter does not wish to move even though she is his main target, she does not wish to leave your nephew and with that I can sympathise. Though I refuse to let any harm befall her, if we have to move again to keep her safe then that is what we will have to do"

"I see" Daichi caught sight of Kagome's shaking fingers entwined with Sesshoumaru's, it was clear that the girl was not going to come easily "Then how about we just relocate you from this house? We could move you into nice little home by my brother's residence, no one is allowed near that home for my brother's and his family's protection. Everyone needs to have a pass to get into the very district, I doubt your ex husband could follow you there"

"We could never afford a house over there, only the richest live there and I regret to inform that I lost my job today. My boss said that my continuous moving was getting hard for him to keep up with and that I've been slacking off lately"

"Mom..." Kagome gasped "You never told them?"

"Of course not" Ms Higurashi sighed "Many people there know your father, I didn't want them to know"

"You shall be moving for your own safety Ms Higurashi, the price of the house does not matter. We will be taking care of that" Daichi explained as he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze

"If you like I could ask my father to employ you at Taisho corp." Sesshoumaru offered "He's been looking for a personal secretary who can help keep him up to date with everything"

"Thank you love but it wouldn't be fair to drag your father and business into this"

"Inutaisho won't mind" Daichi stated "Everyone who lives in that area usually work at Taisho corp. anyway, it wouldn't look suspicious. It would just look like you've been promoted. Many humans live in the area as well if that is what unnerves you"

"Oh race doesn't bother me" Ms Higurashi reassured "I get on with anyone, I just don't want to trouble Mr Taisho. It is bad enough that we've dragged his son into this"

"Honestly I'm happy to know of this" Sesshoumaru explained "I didn't trust your ex husband earlier when I saw him with Kagome, now that I know the whole story I can see to him personally"

"Sesshoumaru" Daichi warned "You will leave this to me, I don't want to find you locked up for murder"

"I had no intention of killing him"

"Not purposely" Daichi added "I know you too well pup. I know your beast wishes for you to protect Ms Kagome in anyway possible but you can only do it to a certain extent. When it comes to her father I shall protect Ms Kagome, I don't want you getting involved with him. We don't know what he is capable of"

"He's only human" Kagome spoke up "I doubt he could harm you or Sesshoumaru"

"He may be human Ms Kagome but we don't know of his spiritual strength. We know you have inherited spiritual powers from him so we don't know how powerful he is. He doesn't seem stable either, he could purify one of us in his madness"

"Yes, he does have incredible spiritual powers" Ms Higurashi wiped away a tear "Souta never inherited them but Kagome has, though she has never used them and doesn't know how"

"I see" Daichi then pondered "Ms Kagome, could you tell me what happened today when your father found you"

"Sesshoumaru took me to Hakurai Hedge with his brother and our friend where we then called three more of our friends to come meet us. When they arrived my friend Miroku left some things in his car so I offered to get them. As I got everything from the car _he _came out of nowhere and grabbed me by the throat. He then...he said..." Tears began to stream down her cheeks causing Sesshoumaru to pulled her into his embrace

"Just take your time" Daichi soothed as he came to kneel in front of her, that's the most comfort he could give since Sesshoumaru had her in his hold

"He said...I was his slut and not Sesshoumaru's...he demanded that I break up with him. He was then going kiss me when Sesshoumaru came..." She then buried her head into Sesshoumaru's collar and cried quietly

"Sesshoumaru, could you pick it up from there?"

"Yes, I asked him if there was a problem and he said that he was only coming to see his daughter. He reeked of alcohol and his eyes were glazed over with lust as he looked at Kagome, I didn't like it one bit but I had to be gracious for Kagome's sake. He asked who I was to Kagome and I stated that I was her boyfriend, he then snapped saying that he didn't give me permission but I argued that Ms Higurashi had given us her blessings the previous night before. He then requested to meet my family so I said that I would arrange a meeting with my father tomorrow at 4pm at Taisho corp. he then shook my hand, kissed Kagome's cheek and left"

"Hmm" Daichi then stood and paced the room "You now have his DNA on your hand, that will would work nicely but since you've been holding Kagome we might not get the best match, the results would likely come back as her DNA. Though you have invited him to meet your father tomorrow, there we can arrest him harassing the Higurashi family as well as molesting Ms Kagome and breaking a restraining order" He then turned to Ms Higurashi "We may have him off your back sooner than your expected, we shall do this tomorrow"

"He'll be able to bail himself out, he always does"

"Not this time. Since he grabbed your daughter he assaulted her and spoke indecently to her, she is still a minor after all. Plus by looking at my records I found that he has bailed himself out at least 5 times in the past, he will not be able to do that now as he's been arrested far too many times. All I would need you to do is to go to court and..." He took a seat beside her "To insure that this plan works I need to tell my brother everything that has happened"

"More people" Ms Higurashi sighed

"I swear that he will not breathe a word to anyone"

"Then I agree. Will we still have to be relocated?"

"I'm afraid so, you're not safe at the moment. Now if I could ask you to get your son then we can move you straight away"

"You may come to my home for the time being whilst they move all of your belongings into your new home" Sesshoumaru once again offered "Inuyasha is not home at the moment, only my sister and father are there along with some trusted youkai we've hired to maintain the house"

"Thank you Sesshoumaru" Ms Higurashi smiled "Though is there a way for you to contact your father before you take us there, I'd feel rather rude otherwise"

"Of course" Sesshoumaru then stood and pulled his phone from his pocket

"I'll take you to the kitchen so you can talk to him alone" Kagome breathed as she took her boyfriend's hand and led him from the living room

"Sesshoumaru has only been dating my daughter for two days, why is he so protective of her?" Ms Higurashi asked Daichi whilst the other two officers began calling for moving vans

"Only two days?" That shocked him "If that is the case then it is most likely that his beast sees her as his intended, do not worry though, I doubt he would force her into anything. He's a good lad"

"I can tell that" She smiled warmly "On Kagome's first day here all she could talk about was him, I knew then that she was beginning to crush on him. As long as he makes her happy then he has my blessings"

"Oh I can see it now, he'll be like a big puppy around her" Daichi mused "I can tell how much he likes her by the way he looks at her, she has him wrapped around her little finger. He'll be pampering her like no tomorrow" As he said this the two officers approached him "Yes?"

"Everything is set Chief"

"It would be best if we left now"

"I see" He then turned back to Ms Higurashi "I suggest that you and your son ride with me in my car whilst Ms Kagome rides with Sesshoumaru. If your ex husband is watching then it won't look so suspicious"

"But he'll see the moving vans"

"We'll be gone before they arrive so he won't be able to act" Sesshoumaru and Kagome then re-entered the living room

"Everything is set, my father is expecting us. He has sent my little sister out for the time being so you won't have to worry about her asking you endless annoying questions" Sesshoumaru stated

"Yes, Rin is one to jump the gun" Daichi chuckled "I believe if she saw Ms Higurashi at the house then she would believe that you and Ms Kagome are getting hitched"

"And that is why I had father kick her out"

"Hmm, well then let's make a move. Sesshoumaru you are to take Ms Kagome in your car whilst I take Ms Higurashi and her son. We shall meet you at your house within twenty minutes. We will be taking the longer route so it doesn't look so suspicious"

"Very well" Sesshoumaru then caught Kagome's hand "Come on love" He then led her out the door and to his car. They both then climbed inside and Sesshoumaru checked she was belted up before reversing out of the drive way and heading home...

**Here's another chapter guys**

**I hope you enjoyed it**

**Review Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	9. A Fresh Start

Chapter Nine – A Fresh Start

Sesshoumaru pulled up outside his grand home just as Inutaisho exited the house to greet the two. The two both got out of the car and approached the taiyoukai "So what is so important that you had me send Rin over Kohaku's, Sesshoumaru? And where is your mother, Kagome?"

"Daichi shall explain everything when he arrives" Sesshoumaru replied as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders

"And my mom and brother are with your brother, they should be here shortly"

"Very well, come on inside. Sesshoumaru have you seen Inuyasha?"

"Yes, we spent the day with him. Miroku shall be bringing him back here later"

"Hmm, I'll punish him then" He then turned and led the teenagers inside and to the living room "Would you like anything to drink Kagome?"

"No thanks, I'm good" She smiled softly

"Are you sure dear?" She nodded and leaned back into Sesshoumaru's embrace "What of you Sesshoumaru?"

"I'm fine thank you father"

"Okay, well I'll go get some refreshments for our other visitors" And with that Inutaisho headed off to the kitchen

"Sorry to drag you into this Sessh" Kagome sighed as she snuggled up to him

"Don't be, I'm glad you told me" He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead "I'll be able to protect you now"

"He's dangerous Sessh, what if he purifies you into a coma?"

"That won't happen" He reassured "I doubt he's anywhere near as fast as I am, I can easily dodge his futile attempts to harm me"

"I guess" She sighed "I just don't want you to get hurt"

"I won't, I promise" He then leaned down and kissed her softly "I also promise to protect you with my life"

"You can't possibly such promises, we've only been dating for two days"

"But we've been friends much longer, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you" He then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her "You mean far too much to me"

"Sesshoumaru..." She gasped "I-I didn't know you felt so strongly for me"

"Of course I do" He smiled genuinely as he took her hand in his "Why else would I ask you out?"

"I knew you liked me but not to that extent, you must have liked me for a long time"

"From the first day I met you" She smiled at this "You're an amazing person Kagome Higurashi, that's why it angers me so much that someone would even dare to harm you"

"You always amaze me Sessh, I keep thinking how some pretty thing hasn't snatched you up"

"Oh a pretty thing has" He smirked as he gave her hand a slight squeeze "And before you even go there, I would never trade you for someone else. I would never cause you pain"

"You don't need to tell me that Sesshoumaru, I believe you" This time it was she who leaned up and captured his lips "I just hope you're patient because obviously I feel insecure around guys. Don't get me wrong, I trust you but I'm afraid"

"I understand Kagome" He pulled her closer "Don't worry, I'm in no rush for anything" The sound of the door ringing pulled them from their romantic moment

"I'll get it" Inutaisho shouted as they listened to his footsteps leading up to the front door "Why hello brother and hello to you too Ms Higurashi and of course to you Souta. Please come in, the love-birds are waiting for us in the living room"

"Why did he have to call us that?" Sesshoumaru groaned "That's sounds so...ugh"

"Childish?" Kagome giggled. Inutaisho, Daichi, Souta and Ms Higurashi then entered the living room. Inutaisho signalled everyone to sit whilst he handed everyone refreshments

"So what is this visit all about?" Inutaisho asked his brother "It's not like you to drop in on a whim"

"I am here as we need to tell you something very important" Daichi then looked to Ms Higurashi "Are you still sure?" She nodded and he began to tell his dear brother everything that had happened to the Higurashi family "...so now I have relocated Ms Higurashi and her family to that new house just opposite yours"

"Gods..." He looked at the Higurashi's and felt deep sympathy for them "I am so very sorry for everything you have had to endure. Of course I will help you bring this brute to justice"

"Thank you so much Mr Taisho" Ms Higurashi bowed her head "How can I ever repay you?"

"You don't need to repay me at all Ms Higurashi"

"But I do, you're risking a lot doing this"

"Nonsense it's a pleasure to be helping you"

"Oh but please Mr Taisho, I wouldn't sleep at night knowing that I didn't repay you in some shape or form"

"You really feel that indebted to me?" She nodded "Very well Ms Higurashi, you can repay me by working as my personal secretary at Taisho corp. my last one was a disappointment"

"Very well Mr Taisho" She bowed again "Thank you"

"No, thank you my dear" He bowed back to her and turned to his brother "How do you wish me to act tomorrow when I meet the..." He was careful not to curse in front of Souta "...cretin"

"You'll have to act sincere to him, you will have to be friendly and just act as if you're trying to convince him that Sesshoumaru is the perfect suitor for Kagome. He needs to believe this though Inu"

"Don't worry about that Uncle" Sesshoumaru mused "Father is quite the drama queen"

"Yes I...hey" Inutaisho backhanded his son "Perhaps you're not the best suitor for sweet Kagome"

"I am" He smirked

"I second that" Kagome giggled as she lay her head on his chest

"As long as you don't get her pregnant then you have my blessings Sesshoumaru" Ms Higurashi mused

"You have my word Ms Higurashi" Daichi's phone the began to ring

"Excuse me" He then bowed and answered his phone as he left the room for some privacy

"Thanks for this Inutaisho" Kagome was the one who bowed this time "You have helped us a great deal, how can _I _repay you?"

"Just make my boy happy" He winked "And keep him in his place"

"Oh you don't have to worry about that" She laughed. Daichi then returned to the living room with a smile on his face

"Good news, everything has been moved into the house but has been set up randomly. You're more than welcome to rearrange if you so wish it"

"I think I'll do that tomorrow" Ms Higurashi mused "Oh when do you want me to start work Mr Taisho?"

"How about Tuesday? I doubt it'd be smart having you in the office tomorrow"

"Yes that's true" Ms Higurashi mused as she stood bringing Souta with her "Well thank you for everything Mr Taisho, I shall see you on Tuesday"

"Of course. For the week I shall pick you up every morning at 7pm and take you to and back from Taisho Corp. myself"

"Okay, thank you" She then turned to Kagome "Come along then Kagome, it's getting rather late now and you have school tomorrow"

"Oh okay" Kagome then moved her sea-green gaze to Sesshoumaru's golden ones "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Of course" He smiled "You can leave your car here for tonight if you wish, I'll pick you up for school tomorrow"

"Okay then" She beamed "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" He then pecked her cheek. He didn't want to kiss her on the lips as he didn't know how her mother truly felt about the situation, that and his father would tease him. Kagome then stood and moved over to her mother

"Thanks again Inutaisho"

"No problem my dear" He smiled "I shall see you to the door, Sesshoumaru call Rin and tell her to come home" And with that Inutaisho led them to the front door and waved them off as they left...

Roughly four hours later Kagome was in her room changing into her pyjamas. Sango had called to check up on her and to ask her what happened after she and Sesshoumaru had left, of course Kagome told her everything that had happened and was feeling much better. She then told Sango she'd see her tomorrow and hung up. Now she was just pulling her pyjama t-shirt on when her phone began to ring, she picked up the device to find Sesshoumaru's caller ID. She grinned excitedly and answered "Hello?" His silky voice sent shivers down her spine when he greeted her back "So what do I owe the pleasure? Hmm, yeah it's open. Why? Huh? Well no I don't mind, it's just..." She went to her window to find him standing in the shadows "Okay then but you have to be quiet, if my mom hears you she'll kill us both" She then hung up and moved from her window. She then turned to put her phone down, as soon as her phone touched the table she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist "You're crazy" She whispered

"About you, yes I am" He smirked. He then released her as he walked over to her door and locked it "Just in case I don't get away in time" He winked

"And this" She then turned on her new TV with her remote "So that she doesn't hear us. By the way, thank your uncle for the TV"

"If I remember" He mused as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly

"How did you manage to leave your house without your father catching you?" She asked as he pulled her over to her bed and into his lap

"He was too busy screaming at Inuyasha. He most probably did hear me sneak out but was too furious with Inuyasha"

"Will he shout at you when you get back?"

"I doubt it, he most probably knew I was heading here. He knows I have no intentions of bedding you either"

"He holds a lot of trust for you then" Kagome smiled and yawned

"Come on you, I think you need some rest" He smiled in return as he pulled her down to lie with him "You've had a tiring day. I won't harm you I promise"

"I know Sessh, chill out" She laughed as she cuddled to him "Are you going to sleep here?"

"No, I will wait until you've fallen asleep and then I will return home. I'll unlock your door before I leave so that your mother doesn't suspect anything"

"Thanks" She breathed as he wrapped his arms around her "'night Sessh"

"Goodnight Kagome" Within a few minutes her breathing evened out as she fell into a deep slumber "You must have been exhausted" He breathed as he ran his fingers though her hair, he then looked at the clock and smirked "It's only 9pm, what am I going to do with you Kagome Higurashi?" He then leaned down and kissed her forehead. He'd stay like this for a little while longer, then he would have to return home before his father began to get suspicious...

**Here's another guys**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	10. The Trap

Chapter Ten – The Trap

_Some warm liquid dripped continuously upon her hand stirring her from her sleep, Kagome attempted to ignore it but then a malicious laugh hit her ears. Her eyes immediately snapped open to reveal her father holding a bloody knife in front of her "It's just me and you now, darling"_

"_What...what have you done?"_

"_I have ensured that nothing becomes between you and I" He grinned. Another drop of liquid fell upon her hand, Kagome looked at it to find blood_

"_What..." She then moved her eyes to the source of the blood and let out a deafening shriek. There lay her boyfriend where she had left him last night though now he was far more paler, his lips were blue, his skin was ice cold and his throat was slit "Why?" She screamed as she jumped from his lap and gaped at his corpse "Sesshoumaru..." She cried as she fell to her knees_

"_Only you and I now" Her father chuckled as he placed a hand on her shoulder "No one will interfere again"..._

Kagome shot up in her bed screaming in terror. Her bedroom door flew open as her mother ran in "Kagome!" She held her shaking daughter by the shoulders "What's wrong? What happened?" Souta too ran into the bedroom, his eyes full of fear

"Why was she screaming mom?"

"A nightmare...I think" Ms Higurashi breathed when Kagome nodded "Souta go and get ready for school, I'll see you downstairs in a moment"

"O-okay mom" And with that Souta ran off to get ready. Once she was sure he was gone Ms Higurashi brushed Kagome's sweat ridden bangs from her eyes and caressed her cheek

"What was it about sweetheart?"

"H-he was in my r-room and had k-killed Sesshoumaru" She whimpered "I felt his blood on my hand"

"Shh" She soothed "It was only a dream, he'll never get in here and he'll never harm Sesshoumaru" She kissed her forehead and rubbed her back soothingly. How dare that bastard haunt her dreams, why couldn't he just leave her alone? Kagome had suffered enough. Before angry tears could form in her eyes Ms Higurashi released her daughter and stood "Go and get ready for school love, Sesshoumaru will be here soon. You don't want him seeing you like this now, do you?"

"No" She sighed as she slid out of bed "I don't want him to see me upset any more, I bet I'm coming off as depressing" She sadly mused as she entered her bathroom and brushed her teeth

"I doubt he sees you like that" Ms Higurashi walked to the door "I'll see you in a moment dear"

"Alright" Kagome then finished up in the bathroom and moved to her wardrobe to pick out an outfit. The sun was still brighter than ever so she picked out a short denim skirt along with a matching jacket and a white figure hugging t-shirt that revealed some of her cleavage. She then pulled out a pair of matching white sandals as well as a white leather bag and threw her books inside. Once that was done she brushed her long ebony locks and applied some lip-gloss along with some massacre and just a hint of eye-liner. Satisfied with her appearance she grabbed her phone and skipped on downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen she found her mother pouring glasses of orange juice whilst Souta dug into his breakfast "Morning" Kagome smiled as she took her seat opposite her brother

"Are you okay now sis?" Souta asked as he shovelled a full pancake into his mouth

"Yeah I'm good" Kagome replied whilst digging into her own breakfast "Do ya like your new bedroom?"

"Yeah it's awesome, it's really big too"

"Ne how are you getting to school today?"

"My friend Shippo lives in this district so he and his mom are taking me"

"Oh fair enough then" Her mother then handed her some juice "Thanks mom"

"No problem dear" Ms Higurashi smiled softly and went about cleaning the kitchen "Will you be home on time today?"

"I should be, if there is any change I'll call you and let you know" She then finished off her breakfast and carried her plate over to the sink

"Have you got everything for school now?"

"Yep"

"Your books?"

"Yes"

"Your phone?"

"Of course" Kagome rolled her eyes

"Your lunch money?"

"Yep...no wait" She then turned and ran upstairs to find her purse. As she did this the sound of the doorbell ringing caught Ms Higurashi's attention. She swiftly put Kagome's plate away and went to the hallway. She answered the door to find Sesshoumaru in a pair of casual jeans and a navy blue figure hugging t-shirt

"Oh good morning dear, please come in"

"Thank you Ms Higurashi" He smiled politely as she let him in

"Kagome is upstairs, she forgot to get her lunch money. Please make sure she doesn't lose it today" She joked "She'll be down in a moment, I'll just get her bag" She then retreated to the kitchen to get her daughter's school bag just as Kagome ran down the stairs with her purse in hand, her eyes immediately met his causing her to beam excitedly

"Good morning Sesshoumaru" She grinned as she walked over to him "I didn't hear you knock"

"Good thing your mother did then" He smirked just as Ms Higurashi returned with Kagome's bag

"Did you find it?"

"Yep" She then took her bag from her mother and threw her purse inside "I'll see you after"

"Be careful" Her mother then kissed her cheek and waved them off "Don't drive too fast Sesshoumaru"

"I won't" Sesshoumaru bowed his head and led Kagome out to his car. He opened the door to the passenger seat and helped her inside, once that was done her jumped into the driver's side and started the ignition "Do you like your new home?" He asked as he pulled out from her driveway and made a left to the school

"Yeah, it's stunning"

"Do you feel any safer?"

"I felt safer last night" She smiled softly as she leaned over and kissed his cheek "I really appreciated it"

"I can do it every night if you wish" He replied with his own smirk as he kept his eyes on the road

"I'd like that" She then sat back in her seat and relished in the warmth of the glistening sun that caressed her face "Did your dad say anything when you went home?"

"Yes" He sighed as he made a right "He told me to use protection and to keep it down. He's so childish"

"Well at least he's being cautious" Kagome laughed "Did Inuyasha survive the night?"

"Yes, father had him pay for the repairs and just let him off with that. Luckily for the whelp, Sango had pleaded his case for him so father couldn't say no to her"

"Your dad falls prey to girls then" She mused

"Don't get any ideas" He smirked as he made a left "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Not really" She shrugged "I was intending on getting my car and that's about it"

"Kagome are you blind?" Sesshoumaru chuckled "I parked beside your car this morning. I brought it there last night"

"Well sorry if I was too busy admiring my boyfriend" She winked "I'd rather look at you than my car"

"I feel so honoured" He mused as the school began to come into view

"So you should be" She teased "Why did you ask anyway?"

"Just curious" He then began to speed up towards the school "Do you like fast cars Kagome?"

"Sessh you're gonna get pulled over" Kagome panicked as she glared at him "Slow down before you get caught"

"I'm not going that fast Kags" He laughed as he slowed down "I'm assuming you don't like fast cars then"

"I don't mind them but I do mind when you drive one at that speed so early in the morning" She huffed

"Awe come on, I was only teasing" He then reached over and entwined his fingers in hers "I won't do it again"

"You better not either or else"

"Or else?" He raised a brow

"You really don't want to know" She smirked as they pulled up in the parking lot. Before he could question her any further she grabbed her bag and slid out of his convertible. She didn't get far. Before she could even make a step Sesshoumaru was in front of her and smirking. He pushed her against his car and placed his hands either side of her petite form

"Answer my question _love_"

"Don't order me around _darling_" She taunted back with a grin "But since I owe you for taking me to school I'll answer you. If you drive that fast again I will knee you in the groin so hard that you'll be in a wheelchair for at least a week"

"Hmm I'd like to see you try that one" His hands found themselves around her waist as he pulled her tightly against him

"I bet you would" She laughed as she dropped her bag on the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck "I feel rather hurt by you Sesshoumaru Taisho"

"Oh? And why is that pet?"

"You're calling me a pet even though you're the dog?" She playfully rolled her eyes "I'm hurt because you haven't given me a proper greeting this morning"

"My apologies" He then leaned in and caught her lips in a strong but tender kiss, immediately Kagome responded and basked in his embrace. Passers by gawked at them in envy and awe as they made their way to class, some people were happy that the two had finally got together but others loathed the fact that it did. Some of the boys had their hearts set on Kagome as some of the girls did for Sesshoumaru. The couple then pulled away from each other's lips "I would have kissed you sooner but I didn't feel comfortable doing it in front of your mother"

"She'd only embarrass me anyway" She shrugged "She wouldn't try to kill you Sessh, she likes you"

"Well aren't I lucky" He mused as he broke away from her, he then reached into his car and pulled out his own bag whilst Kagome retrieved hers from the floor. They then caught each other's hands and made their way into the school.

Once they entered their registration class they were greeted by their teacher and moved over to where all of their friends sat. There were a few gasps heard as they walked past, the rumours of the two dating was true. "Morning guys" Kagome beamed as she jumped in her seat next to Sango "Sorry about yesterday"

"Don't be" Ayame smiled "You got away just in time" She then sighed "Kouga and Miroku got absolutely drunk and began womanising"

"It's a good thing we left when we did then" Sesshoumaru replied as he sat next to Kagome and flung his arm around her "I would have killed the two if they touched Kagome"

"He's so romantic, isn't he" Kagome mused "Where are those two idiots anyway?"

"They'll be running a little late" Sango spoke up "They are completely hungover from yesterday. They have to wait until their moms are ready, they're not sober enough to drive"

"And Sango gave me a lift this morning so there was no way in hell that I was gonna let her get them. If they're still a little drunk then I don't want 'em near her"

"I doubt they're that bad" Kagome rolled her eyes "And I think Sango is more than capable of defending herself against those two knuckle heads"

"I second that" Sango laughed as she raised her hand "Honestly Yash, those two would never try anything with me. They know what I'd do to them"

"She has a point there" Ayame giggled "It wouldn't be very smart to mess with someone who is a descendent of a very famous demon slaying clan"

"Don't remind me" Inuyasha groaned as he lay his head on the table "She threatens me with that all the time"

"Awe Sango" Kagome laughed "That's mean"

"Oh well" She playfully shrugged "I just keep my dog on a short leash, I think you're gonna let yours run wild"

"She won't be able to dominate me" Sesshoumaru smirked as he kissed her cheek "No one can"

"Keh she's got you wrapped around her little finger" Inuyasha snickered at his big brother

"At least I'm not Sango's little lap dog. Tell me Sango, does he beg for treats"

"Only when he's wearing his collar" She joked with a giggle

"Okay let's just stop there" Ayame threw her hands up "We don't want to discuss what you do in the bedroom"

"Keh like we'd discuss that with you" Inuyasha snorted as he set his feet up on the desk and threw his hands behind his head

"Not that there's anything to discuss" Sango added as she poked Inuyasha's nose causing him to fly off his chair "Hmm I don't know my own strength" Just as she said this Kouga and Miroku tripped their way into the class and over to their seats "Finally"

"We made it here as fast as we could" Kouga huffed

"Yeah, we had to walk in the end. Our moms began hitting us with their purses when they found out we had been drinking" Miroku sighed

"Serves you right" Ayame laughed "Maybe next time you won't go drinking during the day" The bell for first lesson then sounded

"Come on then" Kagome stood and threw her bag over her shoulder "What do we have first?"

"Music" Sesshoumaru replied as he caught her hand "We'll see you in art Ayame"

"Catch ya later" She waved off to her friends as they left for their lesson.

"What has Ayame got first?" Kagome asked Sango as they all walked down the corridor

"Catering. I think she's making a curry today"

"Well I ain't trying it" Inuyasha snorted as he flung his arm over Sango's shoulders "Last time I tried one of her curries I was in agony"

"It wasn't that spicy" Kouga laughed "The girl can't cook anyway"

"You knew this and yet you still had me try it?" The hanyou groaned "One of these days wolf I'll get ya back" The group then climbed the long flight of steps and entered their music room. There they found everyone besides Mr Gakushi

"Where's Gakushi?" Sesshoumaru more demanded than asked as they went to their seats

"He's in a meeting at the moment" Kagura replied with a grin "He told us we could either have a free lesson or practice for our exam" Sesshoumaru nodded and turned to Kagome

"I want to hear you sing"

"Well you can't always get what you want" She blushed, she was very shy when it came to singing

"Just one song" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him

"Not here" She shook her head "Not in front of everyone"

"Then come with me to the music room. I doubt anyone is in there"

"But I don't know what to sing. What if I mess up. Yeah, I definitely mess up. I-" She was cut off by Sesshoumaru's lips pressing against hers. Kagura gave an outraged gasp whilst Naraku sat there and glared at the daiyoukai

"...one song" Kagome breathed once Sesshoumaru pulled away from her "But you have to sing with me"

"Very well" He then took her hand and led her to the music storage room that was opposite. He closed the door behind them and locked it, he then moved to the dusty piano in the middle of the room and sat in front of it "Soprano or Alto?" He asked as he played the piano keys to make sure it was tuned

"Soprano" She came over to stand beside him as he thought of something to play

"Then how about this..." He then began to play one of the most original and best loved songs, Kagome couldn't help but laugh. She never knew Sesshoumaru was a Disney fan

"_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming"

Kagome immediately stopped gaping at her boyfriend and took a deep breath

_"A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
__That now I'm in a whole new world with you"_

_"Now I'm in a whole new world with you"_

"Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world"  


"_Don't you dare close your eyes"  
_

"_A hundred thousand things to see"_

_"Hold your breath - it gets better"_

_"I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be"_

"A whole new world"

_"Every turn a surprise"_

_"With new horizons to pursue"_

_"Every moment red-letter"_

They both then looked at each other and sung together

_"I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you"_

"A whole new world"

"_A whole new world"_

_"That's where we'll be"_

"_That's where we'll be"  
_

"_A thrilling chase"_

_"A wondrous place"_

_"For you and me"_ They both finished the last line together and let out the rest of their breath

"I never knew you had such an incredible voice Sesshoumaru" Kagome smiled as she moved over to him

"I knew you did" He smirked as he stood and took her hands in his "Absolutely amazing" He then leaned down and brushed his lips against hers "I knew from the first day I met you"

"Thanks to your sensitive hearing" She winked as he led her out of the room "Why don't you sing often?"

"I could ask you the same question"

"I get too nervous but I know you don't, you could be selling millions with a voice like that"

"Fame doesn't interest me" He admitted as they re-entered the classroom "What about you?"

"Nah, I want a nice, quiet and normal life" Sango then ran over to them

"I want to hear you both sing, it's so unfair" She huffed as she folded her arms "Inuyasha and Kouga heard everything"

"Damn it" Kagome cursed and blushed at the same time

"You should definitely go on one of those talent shows Kags" Inuyasha called from where he sat beside Kouga

"I agree" The wolf winked "You have a voice like an angel"

"Her voice suits her perfectly" Sesshoumaru smirked as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders and kissed her cheek. They heard Kagura gasp once again causing them to roll their eyes. Mr Gakushi then re-entered the classroom and clapped his hands together

"Sorry about that class, please take a seat and talk amongst yourselves. There isn't much left of this lesson" Everyone nodded and took their seats.

The rest of the day had run rather smoothly with no problems whatsoever. Now school was finished and Inutaisho had Sesshoumaru take Kagome to her home and to stay there with her until he arrived. Now he was awaiting Kagome's father in his office whilst Daichi and his men hid within and around his office and company. Daichi had strictly informed him not to make any sudden movements for his own safety, after all this man held spiritual power and could possibly harm him.

A knock on his office door pulled him from his pondering as a female voice was heard "Mr Taisho, a Mr Kuro is here to see you"

"Send him in" The door then opened to reveal a dark, evil looking man who did indeed hold the stench of alcohol. His eyes were a sore red from the lack of sleep he received due to his drinking problem, they also seemed to be filled with rage and hate toward him and everyone around. His face said different though. He held a gracious smile as he confidently strode into the room. Inutaisho could easily see through this dark priest's futile attempts to be decent but nonetheless he threw his own fake smile on as he stood and inclined his hand out to him "Ah it is a pleasure to finally meet Kagome's father"

"The pleasure is mine Mr Taisho" He took his hand and firmly shook it "Please call me Kenji Kuro"

"Very well, please sit Mr Kuro" The two then sat down "So my son tells me that you wanted to meet me purely for the fact that he is dating your daughter"

"Yes, I want to know that my daughter is safe with your son" _'How dare he! After everything he has done to poor Kagome he has the gall to say something like that about my Sesshoumaru. Keep this up asshole and I'll kill you before my dear brother has a chance to' _

"I assure you that your daughter will always be safe with my son. Sesshoumaru really likes her, I've never seen him so protective and loving with someone before"

"I see. I'm sorry but I do not approve of their relationship. She is a human and he is a youkai, he could cause her harm unintentionally. Kagome is a fiery girl, she could anger him one day and he might lash out on her"

"Sesshoumaru holds incredible patience, he would never dream of hurting Kagome. His inner youkai also likes her, it would never allow Sesshoumaru to cause her harm. I believe Sesshoumaru is the safest person she could remain with. She also shares his feelings, let us not break our children up because of their race"

"How do I know you're not just saying this so that you and your kid can devour her after?"

"Don't insult me Mr Kuro. My son and I are not crazy bloodthirsty beings, we would never want to do such a thing"

"I don't care, I don't trust your son or you. Now I suggest that you break the two up or else I shall purify him into a coma"

"How dare you!" Inutaisho growled as he threw himself from his seat "Don't you dare threaten my son"

"Why not? I'll kill him if I have to. No one touches my Kagome" Daichi then dashed from his hiding place along with the rest of his men and jumped Kuro. Two human officers then arrested and restrained him

"Kenji Kuro I am arresting you on sexual and violent assault upon your own daughter Ms Kagome Higurashi. I am also arresting you on suspicion of ill will toward Sesshoumaru Taisho. You have the right to remain silent, you don't have to say anything but it will affect matters later in court" Daichi explained as he stood in front of Inutaisho, purely to protect the two from the other

"What nonsense are you talking about? Release me this instant!" Kuro screamed as he struggled against his captors

"Take him away men, I shall meet you at the station shortly" He ordered and watched as Kuro was dragged from his sight. He then turned to his brother and sighed "I'm surprised you didn't try to kill him Inutaisho, I thought you would have attempted after her threatened Sesshoumaru"

"If you didn't come in when you did I would have" He growled as he grabbed his jacket, keys and brief case "I am going to the Higurashi's to tell them what has happened"

"I shall accompany you, I need to officially tell them too" Inutaisho nodded and led his brother out to his car...

**Finally another chapter**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Sorry it's late**

**I've been suffering from reader's block**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	11. Happiness

Chapter Eleven – Happiness

Kagome, Ms Higurashi and Sesshoumaru waited patiently in the living room for any news. Souta had gone over Shippo's so they didn't have to worry about what he was hearing. Kagome was snuggled up in Sesshoumaru's arms whilst she fidgeted with her bracelet. She was nervous as to what had happened. Was Inutaisho okay? Had her father purified him along with his brother? Were they dead? Oh man, this was all of her fault. Sesshoumaru smelt her fear arise and caught the hand that was playing with her bracelet "Everything will be fine Kagome" He reassured as he nuzzled her head

"How do you know that? You father and uncle could be seriously injured because of me" Her worried gaze met his

"My father and uncle are very strong and fast, I'm sure they are fine. If not then I would have most probably sensed something"

"Sesshoumaru's right Kagome" Ms Higurashi spoke up "I'm sure two youkai and the police can take on one man"

"Monster" Kagome corrected as she shuddered. Sesshoumaru's phone then began to vibrate, he pulled it from and answered it

"Hello? Father? Yes, we're here. Are you fine? You seem distressed" He tried to word everything so that it would not distress Kagome further but it didn't work. Her gaze immediately met his as he continued to talk to his father "Oh?" He then sighed "Must you act so foolishly?"

"Why? What happened?" Kagome immediately jumped

"Shh Kagome, everything is fine" Sesshoumaru cooed before he continued talking to his father "Alright, I shall speak to you very soon. Bye" He then hung up and turned to Kagome and Ms Higurashi "None of them are injured but my father almost lashed out"

"Why was that?" Ms Higurashi asked

"I am not sure, they were in the car when my father called. They should be here shortly"

"Thank god" Kagome sighed as she slouched back against her boyfriend "I couldn't live with myself if your family were hurt because of me"

"I doubt that will happen" He smiled softly as he wrapped his arms back around her

"I'll go put some tea on" Ms Higurashi proposed. She wanted to give the couple some privacy, she could trust Sesshoumaru with her daughter

"Okay mom" She then left. Kagome released a heavy sigh and met Sesshoumaru's golden gaze

"You okay?" Sesshoumaru asked as he kissed her brow

"Yeah" She smiled softly as she caressed his cheek

"Everything is going to be fine" He then leaned down and captured her lips in a soft loving kiss. Kagome's arms immediately wrapped around his neck as she pulled him closer, he stifled a moan as his arms tightened on her waist. If her mother caught them it would be very awkward and possibly bad. Reluctantly before things could get out of hand he pulled away and watched the black haired beauty attempt to regain her breath. He smirked smugly and pecked her cheek "Only I have this effect on you, correct?"

"Yes..." She breathed as she hugged him. The sound of the bell ringing caught their attention

"Kagome could you get that?" Ms Higurashi called from the kitchen

"Yeah" She then slid from her boyfriend's embrace and headed to the front door. She answered it to reveal Daichi and a really pissed looking Inutaisho "Hey guys" She smiled trying to ignore the daiyoukai's anger "Please come in" She then led them into the living room where they took their seats opposite Sesshoumaru. Kagome took her seat back beside him whilst Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her shoulders

"Father why are you so angry? Calm down" Sesshoumaru asked rather annoyed, he didn't want his father scaring Kagome. Ms Higurashi then re-entered the living room with a tray of tea and biscuits

"Here you go" She set the tray down on the coffee table and sat on the chair that was to Kagome's left

"I shall tell you what happened" Daichi cleared his throat "Mr Kuro made it quite clear that he didn't want your daughter or Sesshoumaru dating due to the fact that he's youkai. Inutaisho and he then argued over the matter until Kuro threatened to harm Sesshoumaru"

"That was when I almost killed him" Inutaisho growled "No one is to threaten my family, especially my pups"

"Okay, just calm down Inutaisho" Daichi tried to reason when he saw his brother's eyes begin to taint red "Sesshoumaru is sitting right in front of you, he's well and safe. He is not injured or harmed at all" Inutaisho's eyes darted to his son as he looked him over carefully as if to confirm it for himself

"Uncle's right father. I am not injured, I have been in school all day" Inutaisho's eyes then returned to their normal golden shade

"I apologized if I scared any of you" He said to Kagome and Ms Higurashi "I just worried for my son"

"I understand" Ms Higurashi smiled sweetly "I don't think children understand how much we worry"

"I agree" Inutaisho smirked, reverting back to his old embarrassing self "Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Rin just think I'm being over protective or embarrassing"

"Father, you chased Inuyasha from the house once so that you could cover him in sun cream" Sesshoumaru sighed

"Anyway" Daichi spoke up, changing the subject before they went completely off track. "Kuro has been arrested and has been charged for rape, assault and intentional assault upon my nephew. Though before he can be sent to prison permanently he needs to have a hearing, it's the law. I would very much advise that you attend the hearing and give evidence against him"

"Both of us?" Ms Higurashi asked

"Yes"

"I don't want to see that monster's face again" Kagome shuddered

"I know Ms Kagome but it's the only way. You can give evidence to myself and I can speak on your behalf if you so wish but when matters like that happen the hearing isn't always successful"

"I'll be with you Kagome" Sesshoumaru encouraged "He won't touch you"

"Fine" She sighed "If this is the only way to ensure he remains in prison then I'll do it"

"Good girl" Daichi smiled

"We need a lawyer" Ms Higurashi pondered "I can't afford one"

"You don't have to worry about that Ms Higurashi" Inutaisho grinned "A friend of mine is one of the best lawyers around. She's my lawyer"

"Why didn't I think of that? Father's right, Tohran has never lost any case she's been involved in. You can guarantee that you'll win with her" Sesshoumaru smirked

"I'll call her now" Inutaisho proposed as he stood. He then pulled his phone from his pocket and retreated to the kitchen for some privacy

"When will this case be?"

"The sooner the better" Daichi replied as he pulled out his own phone "Kuro may pull some stunt to get him back on bail. I'll call the office now and arrange a date" Daichi too then left the room to make a call

"This is starting to get really bothersome" Ms Higurashi sighed "But I guess as soon as this is over, we can get on with our lives"

"Yeah, I just wish it was over already" Kagome too sighed. The three then sat in silence for at least ten minutes until Daichi re-entered the living room

"They can squeeze us in tomorrow, it's either that or a month's wait"

"It'll have to be tomorrow then, I don't want this to go on any more than it needs to" Ms Higurashi replied

"I understand how you feel. I have informed Inutaisho and he is arranging everything with Tohran as we speak. I have met the youkai before, she is very skilled and talented. Like Sesshoumaru said, she has never lost a case in her life" Inutaisho then returned with a grin on his face

"Everything has been arranged. Tohran would like to meet with you tonight so she can get all the facts. She's booked a table at Chino's Italian, down the road. I shall be joining you"

"Only I shall go tonight. Kagome, I want you to stay home and look after Souta" Kagome nodded and sighed in relief "Sesshoumaru if you like, you can stay here until I return. I doubt I will be too late"

"Of course Ms Higurashi"

"Dinner is at 6pm, you have an hour Ms Higurashi. I shall go home and get ready myself. I shall pick you up at 5:45pm"

"Very well" She then walked over to Inutaisho and Daichi and hugged them "Thank you both so much"

"Just doing my duty ma'am" Daichi grinned and bowed his head "I'll be heading back to the office now, I'll see you in court tomorrow"

"I'll be here to pick you up soon. Sesshoumaru, look after Kagome and keep your hands to yourself" The two daiyoukai then left for their destinations. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at his father's childishness and sighed.

"I could throttle him sometimes"

"Awe don't be mean" Kagome laughed. Ms Higurashi then gathered up all the empty mugs onto a tray and lifted it

"Why don't you two go on upstairs and study or something? Souta shall be home at 6pm"

"Okay mom" Kagome beamed as she took Sesshoumaru's hand and dragged him to his feet. She was glad that her mother had allowed her to take her boyfriend to her room, grinning she took him upstairs and into her bedroom...

Surprisingly things in court had run rather smoothly, Kuro was found guilty for all the crimes he had committed upon his family and was sentenced to life in prison. Kagome felt that she could now finally grow up without the fear of him returning to her. She was now protected by her boyfriend and hers and his family.

School was now so much more easier too. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had made it very clear to Naraku and his group that Kagome and Sango were never to be touched again, the girls also made sure that Kikyo and Kagura never pursued their men again. Sango got the message out to Kikyo by dumping her in the nearest trash can whereas Kagome just told Kagura to back off. Obviously the idiot didn't listen and threatened to hurt Kagome. This didn't bode well for Sesshoumaru, he would never raise his hand to a woman so he decided to go about it a different way. He never actually planned for this to happen, Kagura just happened to be there...then again it was their prom night.

They were now 18 and leaving school, to go out with a blast Sesshoumaru had gotten down on one knee in the middle of the dance floor and proclaimed his love to Kagome. Of course everyone gasped in shock seeing that the most hottest yet emotionless guy actually, well, showed emotion. Kagome of course had squealed in delight and had too given him her love in return. That was when he asked her to be his life partner and mate. Kagura had screamed in shock and fainted from all the drama, everyone had just ignored her and awaited Kagome's reply. The girl replied by pouncing on him and smashing his lips against his, she agreed to his proposal on the condition that they would too get married. He obviously agreed to this and couldn't be more thrilled.

That night Sesshoumaru kicked all of his family out of his home and brought Kagome home. On your prom night it was a tradition to sleep with your lover, surprisingly Sango had gone with this tradition causing Inuyasha to curse Sesshoumaru. Since he couldn't take Sango to his bed instead he took her to Hakurai Hedge in his car and made love to her in the back seat. Romantic or what? But anyway let's continue to where we left off.

Sesshoumaru carried Kagome into his home and straight to his bedroom, there he lay her upon his bed and kissed her passionately "Everything seems to be happening so fast" Kagome breathed as he pulled his tie and jacket off

"Do you want it to slow down?" Sesshoumaru asked as he kissed her neck

"I don't want us to slow down but I'd like to remember this" She mused whilst unbuttoning his shirt

"I feel the same, my fiancée" He smirked. He leaned down and captured her lips once more, his hand then slithered behind her back and found the zip of her short black strapless dress. He pulled it down causing her to gasp "As delicious as you looked in this tonight pet, I believe that I would prefer to see you without it"

"I have to agree with you there" She laughed as she ripped his shirt from his person "You look rather dashing in this but I want to see what's underneath"

"Well I always give you what you want" He then pulled the dress down her body until it met his bedroom floor, all that remained on her person were her black lacy panties and bra

"I believe you are wearing more clothing than me" She mused as she pushed him back slightly and sat up. She then reached forward and unbuckled the belt that kept his trousers around his god-like hips. She licked her lips as she pulled them down to reveal his black silk boxers, his member clearly making itself known "Jeez Sessh, you look massive" He chuckled at her statement as he pushed her back to lie down on the bed

"And you look utterly delectable" Then without warning he ripped her underwear from her body and kissed down it

"Hmm" She moaned as she dug her fingers into his scalp, massaging it slightly "Sessh" He latched onto her breast and sucked her bud whilst pinching the bud opposite between his fingers. As he did this Kagome brought her feet up his body until they met the rim of his boxers, she pushed them down and let his erection free "Happy to see me?" She breathed as she felt it prod against her leg. He pulled away from her breast and kissed her lips

"What can I say?" He whispered huskily into her ear "You should know by now what you do to me"

"Indeed I do" She whispered back in the same tone. She then dipped in and kissed him "Sessh make me yours"

"Do you trust me?" He asked her seriously "I don't want you to have any regrets about this"

"Sesshoumaru, you know how much I trust you" She smiled softly as she brought a hand up to caress his cheek "I will never regret anything with you. You've saved me from my father and helped me trust again, there's no one else I would rather be with"

"Ah I love it when you get soppy" He chuckled softly as he kissed her brow. He then captured her lips in a slow tender kiss as he entered her. It had been a while for Kagome so it did hurt slightly but he was gentle and patient with her. Once she was adjusted he began to make love to her throughout the night until they were both rendered useless. Her screams of pleasure and his name was like music to her ears as he brought her to climax after climax, he spilled his seed into her numerous times but stayed hard. He was careful not to pup her though, they were only 18. Yes, they planned on marriage at an early age but they were not ready to carry the huge responsibility of children yet.

For one last time Sesshoumaru spilled his seed into Kagome and collapsed on top of her, though he was careful not to harm her "That...was...incredible..." Kagome breathed as she ran her fingers through his hair "You are a...very passionate lover...Sesshoumaru"

"Hn" Was his reply, he was far to tired to talk. Once he regained his breath he rolled off her and gathered her into his arms, he breathed in her scent and sighed contently "I love you Kagome Higurashi"

"I love you too Sessh" She smiled tiredly as she cuddled closer to him "In the morning I'll be on top"

"Oh really?" He smirked as he tightened his grip on her "We'll see" He then pulled the covers over them and kissed her brow. They were about to drift off to sleep when Sesshoumaru's bedroom door flew open to reveal Inutaisho holding a small box in his hand

"Just being cautious" He threw the box at Sesshoumaru who was now sitting up in the bed and hiding Kagome from his father's perverted gaze. The young taiyoukai lifted the box and found they were condoms "Now you two can let loose all you want"

"GET OUT!" Sesshoumaru growled as he grabbed his lamp and threw it at his father. Inutaisho just burst out laughing and closed his son's door. Once Sesshoumaru was sure that his father had left the house he laid back down and pulled Kagome to him once again "He is so embarrassing" He groaned

"For once I'll have to agree with you" She mused as she took the condoms from him "But he does have a point, I mean how long can you go before you accidentally impregnate me?" She then pulled out a condom from the box and tapped Sesshoumaru on the nose with it "There's 20 in this box, do you think you have enough stamina to empty the box?"

"Hmm" He then condom from Kagome whilst placing the box on his bedside table "How about we find out?" He then pounced on top of her and the fun began all over again...

THE END

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this fic**

**I'm sorry it came to such an abrupt ending but I have completely run out of ideas to keep this fic going. I make scrap this ending one day and continue on with the fic.**

**Thanks for taking your time to read this and please don't kill me for leaving it here.**

**Reader's block sucks**

**Reviews Please :)**

**And thanks again**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


End file.
